


Beyond the Moon and Beyond

by Littleseneca, TheOwOYiffer



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Beta'd, Country Humans, Highschool AU, Kidnapping, Magical Girls, Mentions of Violence, Multi, Things that are alive, crack but taken seriously, no love drama here folks, slow irregular updates, talking goats, that shouldn't be, though it's mostly a fight, though not very well, with heavy subversion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleseneca/pseuds/Littleseneca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOwOYiffer/pseuds/TheOwOYiffer
Summary: When some intergalactic force tries to takes over the universe, it got stopped by a goat.Demons, Countryhumans and cake, oh my! What a story of the ages.
Kudos: 1





	1. How it all started

It all started when the alarm clock had the _audacity_ to bleep that morning, interrupting a rather good dream. Said alarm clock was soon deposited out the window with much vigor, breaking the clear glass panel in the process.

A feminine figure rose from the bed covers, stretching and yawning away drowsiness, rubbing away the aftermath of sleep. She flipped her bed's quilt to her side, revealing her wrinkled pyjamas. And, with all the grace of a dancer she lightly placed her foot on the carpeted floor.

Russia groaned as the sunlight shined on her eyes through the shimmering, jagged edges of her window, she threw a hand over her face with a dull 'thwak', protecting her eyes from the sun's vicious rays.

"I hate Mondays." She muttered.

She then rose and retrieved her school uniform from the closet, having to dig it out of a pile of ushankas, which still seemed to be writhing.

Russia was just a sixteen year old student living with her older brother Ukraine, younger sister Belarus and her father everyone knew as the U.S.S.R, or by his other moniker, Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (but he went by the name Soviet because who would be bothered to say that all at once?) Quite a mouthful, she thinks.

Finally putting on her uniform after much struggle (who knew how many ushankas had nestled in there, they had the audacity to hiss at her, ugh) she grabbed her signature ushanka from her drawer and put it on, its ear flaps forced into framing her face whilst it desperately tried to escape.

Trudging down the stairs, the scent of food wafted in the air, smacking her in the face with its intensity. There, in the kitchen stood Ukraine cooking syrniki, covered in scratches from her own battles with the ushankas. They would burn, Russia promised herself. The sound of Russia's footsteps caught Ukraine's attention, his eyes flicked up.

"Is Belarus up yet?" Ukraine asks, plating syrniki on four sets of plates with sour cream and raspberry jam on the side.

"Not yet. She should be up by now." Russia replies back politely as she violently fills herself a cup of water, a bit falls over the rim and falls onto her polished, black shoes.

And speaking of that particular devil, Belarus's faint, rapid footsteps could be heard rumbling down the stairs. Was she too attacked?

"What's for breakfast?!" Belarus's voice boomed across the living room.

"Syrniki!" Russia replied, trying to shake the water away from her shoes, but it kept scittering away.

"Yay!!" Belarus cheered. It was hard to tell she was fourteen years old, she more so resembled a puppy on crack.

Another set of footsteps could be heard rumbling down the stairs.

"Belarus, how many times do I have to tell you not to yell in the morning?" Soviet rubbed his eyes, his facial expression evidence for his not being a morning person.

"But папа, its syrniki." Belarus said, eyes trailing down to look down at her feet, where the water had escaped to.

"Да, да, now get prepared for school."

Everybody scrambled to get their own plates and sat down. Soon, after breakfast and prep for school, Russia was on her merry way to the bus stop with her siblings which is where she met up with China, an unholy grin on her face.

"Привет China." Russia greeted.

"Holla." China greeted back, her tone regal.

"Anything interesting happen?" Russia asked mildly, her eyes beginning to glaze over as more than a minute passed without the bus arriving.

"Aye, a new family hath moved in." China simply answered.

This caught Russia's attention. They lived in a suburb near a seaside, surrounded by rocky mountains if one went far enough. Little to nothing happened here, all the fun stuff happened in the city (barring the various things that should not be alive, being so), which wasn't all that far from there, so why move there instead of near the city?

Hm.

Oh, the bus had arrived. She and China shimmied to the back of the bus while Russia's siblings sat at the front, as usual. They would both sit in silence, enjoying one another's presence, observing all the other people in the bus.

They weren't often caught.

At eight in the morning, they finally arrived at school. It was a public high school, nothing fancy at all, except that one room near the canteen that was somehow plated with rhinestones. Nobody knew how it got there.

"I shall wend to the library. I has't an assignment to complete." China stated, shuffling a few books into place in her arms.

Russia nods in understanding, knowing how strict her parents are with her grades because Asian parents: worse than you might think™.

And so she is just left to her own devices (terrible ideas abound that day apparently) entirely too early for school. She decided to wonder around the school grounds to clear her head, not that there was all that much to clear. It takes a while for more people to arrive. Class starts at 9:00am after all.

While wondering around the back of the school where no one quite went any more, Russia witnessed a peculiar site. A talking goat impersonating a goat, horribly.

"Baa." The goat monotonously said, staring into her eyes blankly. This shocked Russia, staring at it in disbelief, as though her hat was not still trying to strangle her. 'What sorcery is this!?' She thought frantically.

Having lost her sense of self preservation long ago, she said, "For goat, you fail to beest one." imitating China. She would have done it admirably had she not sounded like a bad shakespeare imitator.

"Excuse me missy, I'm trying to mind my own business." The goat snapped back, their voice somehow sounding polite whilst still having offence within the accent, Mushu, Russia's mind immediately noted.

Russia, now completely dumbfounded, found her 'mouth' agape. She must be dreaming! She has to be! Not wanting to be in this crazy scenario, she backed off, out of the area and into the playground.

"Yeah, leave me be missy!" The goat snaps at her again, shaking a good vaguely in her direction.

Finally walking out of the area, she noticed more people had come in. None of them seemed to have caught her attention so she went up to the library to check up on China.

As one would expect, China sat on one of the school computers, her head on the table viciously sobbing into the keyboard, likening herself to the witch of the waterfall.

"The assignment can't be that hard." Russia finally said, patting China's back.

"Aye tis, I hath been up all night in study!" She exclaimed, her tears streaming into the keyboard.

Russia took a look on the assignment on the computer and winced. She could tell it was for business studies, it was a very detailed and straightforward response on how to run a business of any kind and how finances work along with it.

"I don't know what you are stressing about, it's really good."

"Nay it is not, thee don't coequal doth business studies." She whined, sobbing on the keyboard even harder, sparks of electricity erupting out of the keypad, sparking in her face, though it was not like she noticed.

Russia rolled her eyes. There was no need to be dramatic, which reminded her.

"Want to know what I found this morning?" Russia asked slyly leaning down with an arm on the computer table and her hand supporting her balled head.

"What?"

"A talking goat."

This got China to stop crying and sit up.

"Russia, what has't thee been smoketh?" She asked deadpanned, entirely ignoring the hissing Ushanka.

"No, I'm serious!" Russia defended with a hand darting to her chest in offence, sounding a little too dramatic.

"Hast thee proof?"

Now Russia was stumped. She didn't have any proof of a talking goat, unless...she showed her the goat!

"Well... I can show you it."

"Sure, but alloweth me save mine worketh first." After saving her work and taking out her USB.

she followed Russia to where the supposed talking goat was, but it was not there.

"I swear it was here."

"Russia, I think thee needeth to stop smoketh whatever thou art smoketh."

"No, I'm serious, it probably left or something."

"Sure. Haply catcheth it next time and I shall believeth thee. I shall wend to printeth mine assignment."

"You finished it already?"

"Aye, before we left." And China skipped away. So much for balling her eyes out.

Russia mentally sighed, now the only person who was actually willing to talk to her thought she needed to seek professional help. The chances of another encounter with a talking animal is next to null so it would be better to never think about that goat again, before she finds herself in a straitjacket and a padded room.

All of a sudden, panicked shrieking is heard.

"Who are you people?! Get away from me!"

Russia's attention peaked and she rushed to the source of the commotion to find Seychelles thrashing and screaming against two men dressed from head to toe in black, Russia could not identify them.

"Stop squirming you b*t€H!" One of them yelled, apprehending her arm.

"Let go of me!" Seychelles continued to yell.

The other knocked her out with ease and managed to catch her before she could hit the ground.

"Lets go before we get caught." One of them said.

"Hey!" Russia yelled, stepping out of her hiding stop.

"Let her go!"

One of them muttered "Carp" while the other mocked her "What are you going to do about it little girl!"

"I will beat you into bloody pulp!" Russia claimed, dropping her bag on the floor. Call her brave or foolish, both or neither but -not to brag- she did have the strength of a bear.

"You hear that!" One of them laughs, "A little girl thinks she can beat us up!"

"Then let's teach her a lesson!" The other spat sounding like cliché anime villains.

They both dashed towards her, preparing their attacks. Russia easily defeated herself but something seemed off to her. The way they moved was not a countryhuman rather something distinctly other, her eyes narrowed. They had more physical endurance than an average countryhuman (or even an ordinary human!), giving them an advantage over Russia. Russia desperately tried to fight back, they were too fast, too strong, eventually they knocked her out too.

"Thats what you get, girly." one spat.

"Hey, you gotta admit, she's a really good fighter."

"What is going on OH MY GO-" and a thump followed soon after and that was the last thing Russia heard before the darkness consumed her.

°\_-°0°0°-_/°

Russia was soon rudely awakened by a throbbing headache that threatened to split her head in half. She had only barely regained consciousness when she found herself lying on her stomach with her hands tied behind her back and her feet bound together with rope, she felt exposed, uncomfortable.

She observed her surroundings, a simple motel room? The blinds were shut preventing daylight from coming in, she was a little grateful, the bed, though seemed to be undone. She wasn't the only person lying on the floor, Seychelles and Thailand both at either side of her, still unconscious. They too were hog tied like Russia. Footsteps, approaching her. She tensed. She looked up to see-

...a goat?

"Well, well, well. Look what you got yourself into." The goat spoke to Russia condescendingly.

"Ack! Its you again!" Russia exclaimed, wriggling in dismay.

"Hush, missy. They'll hear us."

"How did you get in?"

"Teleportation"

"Sure." Russia retorted sarcastically.

"Well if you keep rolling your eyes, you might see what little is in your head."

Huh.

"Well missy, you gotta get outta here." The goat stated, trotting to her proudly.

"No sh*t sherlock."

"Ay! I have a name, its... Diablo."

Diablo, a... Fitting name for a magical goat.

Next thing she knew, Diablo, the talking goat, was nibbling at her wrist.

"Ay! What the булат are you doing!?"

"Stop struggling, I'm trying to bite these ropes off!"

She can feel the pressure on her wrist dissipate into thin air with a bit of the tension left in her. She turned around and sat up, massaging her wrist from the abrasive rope, she placed them back behind her, loosely placing the rope where it was with the begrudging aid of the goat. Wouldn't be a good idea to show her cards this early.

The doorknob turned, sunlight creeping in to reveal the two goons from her previous encounter.

"Who the f*€k let a goat in!?"

Diablo screamed, quickly nibbling on the left over ropes but unfortunately they lifted him up and UNCEREMONIOUSLY threw him out the door, shutting it in his face. B*tch.

"Well, look who's awake." One of them grabbed her non-existent chin, cause they had balls for heads.

Russia snapped her teeth at his face "Get your filthy hands off me!"

He chuckles "Feisty, you think we should sacrifice the other two?"

"Sure, this one's a treat." he licked his lips, his grubby hands reaching for her again.

Sacrifice? They must be cult members. It all makes sense!

Russia thrashed as they tried to pin her down. Thanks to Diablo, she snapped the rope around her feet in her flailing and roundhouse kicked both men in the face. She got up and headed for the door but got dragged behind by a pair of arms wrapping around her wrist.

"You're going to pay for that!" she was dragged and slammed onto the bed.

Russia continued to thrash, escaping again, seizing the opportunity to rush to the bathroom and lock the door. They banged and pounded on the door, demanding her to open it. She sat at the rim of the toilet seat, her shoulders slouched, her head in her hands.

She needed a plan, fast if she was going to escape. Her breathing sped up, her hands quaked and her mind blanked. Faint images of dark rooms filled her head and a mantra of no, no, no, nonoNONONONO filled her head.

The banging soon stopped, muffled voices on the other side could be heard, "Take the other two, she can't stay in there forever."

This is bad. She needs to think. Think, Russia, THINK!

"You certainly need some help." Russia looked up to see Diablo in front of her, her eyes unfocused.

"How did you get in?" Russia asks, incredulous, voice tear heavy.

"Teleportation." There's no time for this.

So Russia was now stuck in a bathroom with a talking goat with crazy cult members trying to weed her out, possibly to sacrifice her along with Seychelles and Thailand to some deity. F*ck.

"So you're not gonna ask me anything?" Diablo inquired.

Russia peaked up from her hands, fists falling to her sides and she stood up, furious.

"You know who these суки are!?"

"Ay! I'm not on their side, just hear me out!"

"Enlighten me!" she snapped, her hands shaking.

"Well... an inter-dimensional being called Ashtaroth wants to conquer the universe and your planet is next in line, you hear me! The men you escaped are his minions, they're demons I tell you! Demons!" Diablo explained.

"And what does all of this have to do with me?!"

"Nothing! But since you're getting involved, probably sacrifice you or offer you as an offering if you're a virgin, depends really."

A cold chill crept up Russia's spine, spreading across her skin. Better get started on that will and testament, maybe a few letters to all her friends and family.

"Well, there is one thing you can do." Diablo added begrudgingly.

"And what's that?"

"This." Then Diablo arched his back, threw his head back and spat out what seemed to be a snowflake pendant covered in saliva.

"Now go put that on." Diablo instructed, deadpan.

Russia, now completely disgusted but still in the need to escape, had no time to dress up, for the universe's sake!

"I know, I know. I'll explain later."

Well, what had she to lose? Grimacing, she picked up the pendent between her index finger and thumb, placed it in the sink and washed it. She was careful to get all the corners of both the chain and pendant with an excessive amount of soap before washing the left over bubbles of soap with cold running water. Drying it with a nearby towel, she put the pendent on, the cold, silver metal on her nape with the pendent dangling from her collar.

"Now what do you want me to do?" Russia asked, petulant.

"Just yell 'make up'."

"Are you serious?"

"Hey! Don't look at me, I didn't invent the rules!"

"Then who did?!"

"I don't know!"

Well, that was helpful. Russia wasn't going to get anything else from the talking goat, so she contained all her cringe and embarrassment and locked it away in herself, and yelled "MAKE UP!"

Suddenly, bright, flashing light bursted out of nowhere, it dimmed out soon enough. Instead of her uniform, a white rubahka in a baby blue Sarafan, white gloves laced her hands and fingers. Her usual ushanka is replaced by a Kokoshnik tiara with beads of netted pearls dangling from her forehead. Each piece of clothing was embellished by slavic embroidery and snowflakes.

"What... Just. Happened?"

"What you think happened."

The door fell forward with a thump. On the other side, one of the men stood there and shuffled a hexagonal bolt in his exposed hand, said hand was actually a claw.

"You sure took your time girl- how the f*€k did a goat get in here?!"

Diablo immediately rammed his him, where the sun didn't shine.

"Quick, you have to save the other two!"

"Hold up!" He stopped in his tracks and observed Diablo and Russia.

"No. It can't be!" And he lunged at Russia, his claw outstretched to rip away the pendent. Before he could do that, Russia punched him in the face, with more strength then she expected, he slammed against the wall and slumped. His head cover gone from the sheer force. It felt like ten years as he stumbled up revealing his face.

Russia now wished it took twenty years. His face was a skull with sharp edges, as dark as the night itself with a purple gleam in the socket of where his eyes were supposed to be.

"Oh, you've done it now girly!"

Diablo swore and rammed into him again.

"Quick, do something!"

"What do you want me to do!?"

The skeleton laughs "you don't know how to use it!? This will be easy!"

He threw Diablo aside and ran at Russia. Russia fought back, her body ached but kept up with the skeleton.

"You think that's all I got girly!?" And then, his speed, strength and agility increased to further inhuman levels. Russia was soon overwhelmed after a harsh jab to her stomach. She was slammed against the wall, writhing in pain.

"This is the end of your games, girly." He reached out to take away the pendent but his hand was chomped on by Diablo.

"Quick, do something. You now have the power to control ice!" Well, Diablo should have mentioned that earlier! Russia did watch a lot of TV shows with Belarus when she was younger, some of them involved magical girls with flashing colours and long, long, boring transformation scenes that take FOREVER to finish!

No way Russia is becoming one of those whiney суки!

She got up and charged at the skeleton, slapped him in the face and wrapped a ball of ice around half of it.

"Is that all you can do?" He continued to mock her, breaking the ice with his bare hands.

Diablo again, rammed into him but was lifted up by one of his horns.

"Hand over the necklace and nobody gets hurt." He demands, extending his flaming hand to the goats throat.

"No! Don't do it or I'll eat your house!" Diablo threatened.

"You are in no position to make threats, goat!"

Diablo kicked him with his back legs, the skeleton threw him at a wall. Crunch!

"Take his head missy! It's the only way to kill them!" Diablo called out weakened.

"Enough of you, goat!" And the skeleton turned to Russia "And you, you're gonna die!"

Russia prepared herself for his oncoming attack. 'If only there was a way to decapitate him and get out alive!' She thought miserably.

The skeleton rushed at Russia who managed to block his attacks. Kicks and punches were thrown until Russia kicked him in the head, frost creeped up his cheek, his skull detached itself and went flying across the room.

"I have been beaten by a little girl! No, impossible! You will pay for this!!" He spoke even though he was decapitated.

"Eww!" Russia exclaimed.

"Don't worry missy, he will be dead in a few minutes." Diablo appeared beside her.

"So, what now?"

"Well, we have to save the other two, they're gonna be sacrificed!"

The fight was so intense for Russia it felt like hours, she forgot about Seychelles and Thailand. Russia immediately ran out the door, to find herself in the woodlands, in a small town in the countryside.

"Where do you think you're going?! Get back here!!" The skeleton dude yelled.

Russia ran outside as the skeleton went on a tirade she wasn't listening to. Diablo followed after her, leaving the skeleton dude behind.

"Where would they take them?" Russia asked.

"Somewhere in the forest." Diablo answered.

After searching around the forest, they saw a few cloaked figures, Thailand and Seychelles still unconscious.

"There's too many of them." Russia gritted her teeth.

"That's ok, I'll distract them while you get the girls." And Diablo walked off straight in front of them, attempted to stand upright and shook his hips.

"Ay boys! You like some of this!" Diablo yelled as he swung his hips side to side.

This caught the hooded figure's attention, they chased after him. Diablo ran away, with the hooded figures chasing after him. This gave Russia a chance to grab Thailand and Seychelles and head back to their neighbourhood.

The transformation really gave Russia an advantage, it increased the wearer's physical capacity and perception. She was able to make it to school without a sweat, but she couldn't be seen as she was then.

She dropped Thailand and Seychelles on the school playground and, with oddly perfect timing, she transformed back to herself. She felt thoroughly chilled.

Hungary, walking by the playground noticed Russia. He immediately stopped what he was doing.

"Oh my god, Russia! Where have you guys been!?" Hungary exclaimed.

This caused a commotion as other countries started appearing, asking Russia, crowding around her, asking questions like "What happened?" "Where have you been?" "What happened to those two?" "Did you get kidnapped?", her already aching head felt like it would explode, she wanted out, out, out-

Suddenly, a wail erupted from the back of the crowd, "RUSSSSSIIA!"

And Russia was immediately tackled and hugged by China, her eyes puffy and teary as she looked up to her.

"Whiter wast thee? Thee wast gone for two hours! We looked everywhere for thee!" She screamed, a stream of tears exploding out of her eyes like a geyser. Everybody stood in shock at the sight.

"Alright, that's enough, we now know they're safe." The principal, Jeonivia, said trying to break up the crowd.

"Everyone can return home to prevent further kidnapping and authorities will investigate the situation. School is dismissed for the day." Mr Jeonivia added.

Everyone dissipated into their own groups while Thailand and Seychelles were tended to by their friends. Ukraine -holding Russia's backpack- with Belarus following him, approached Russia, handing her backpack back.

"Let's go home."

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Russia headed out the school gate with Ukraine, Belarus and China until someone came up behind them.

"Dammit, can you not leave me behind like this!?" The group turned around to see who it was. Said person was Taiwan.

"Nu." said China.

"Why are you like this?" Taiwan sighed.

"Because I am." her eyes twitched.

Taiwan breathed in annoyance.

"Well you better hurry home before you're next." Taiwan teased.

China gasped "Akb😱😨😱😨😰😱😨😰😭😵😲sqhq😩😨😰🤐🍗🍑👀daflcqjpdcho🗡⚔💣☠💉awljchecqpechqcnphw ✂️✂️📌📍cdqphcpunqhcmdu🧀🍑🧀👄👀👁🌂nohqq pdpqdnh🗿🗿dqp🌝🌞🌚🌝🌞⛄️💥🔥hdpq, I doth not wanteth to be next!" And she immediately ran off, probably to her home. Hopefully.

Taiwan smirked in triumph as he marched after her, completely ignoring them.

"What a weird friend you got there, Russia." Ukraine said.

"Yeah, can you get her to teach me how to speak emoji?" Belarus asked.

"Nu" Russia replied.

"Aw. I wanna confuse papa's boomer brain." Belarus said.

"There are other ways to confuse his boomer brain." Russia stated.

"That's enough chit chat." Ukraine interrupted. "Come on, let's go home."

It was certainly a weird day, and it all started with a talking goat.


	2. Tea with a side of demons

Despite the weirdness that was bestowed upon the sacred suburb of Tittybong, Russia and her siblings made it back to their home without hindrance, dreading being questioned by their father on why they were home so early.

Ukraine unlocked the front door, allowing entrance for the siblings. The creaking of the door alerted their father who was sitting on a lonely arm chair reading a newspaper, smoking a cigar.

"Why are you lot back home so early?" Soviet asked, mild as milk.

"Well, old man, some kids just got kidnapped." Ukraine explained back in the same tone.

Soviet hummed "And how does that concern me?"

"Russia was one of them."

Soviet looked at Russia for a second.

"Well, she's fine. You can do whatever you want." He waved his hand at them in a shooing motion, he then went back to his newspaper.

Belarus and Russia went up to their own bedrooms -separate- as Ukraine stood there dumbfounded, staring at Soviet, more specifically at his reaction to hearing about one of his kids getting kidnapped before going up to his room, quiet still.

As Russia finally closed the door to her room, she flopped down on her bed, welcoming the comfort it had to offer her (resistance was futile). It was certainly a day and Russia deserved some rest.

/╲/\╭( ͡° ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ͡°)╮/\╱\

When China decided to run into the distance, she ran as fast as sonic the hedgehog, faster than the speed of light itself, transcending time and reality until she made her way to the front door of her house in just three seconds™!

Panicked, she fumbled the key in her hands and unlocked the door in a hurry -scratching the lock in the process, as always- and rushed to her room the second she opened the door.

This alerted her mother HuaXia who was cleaning the kitchen bench. She went up the stairs to China's room to figure out why she was home so early.

"你为什么很早回家?" (Why are you home so early?)" She asked.

"妈妈! (Mum) Some kids w're kidnapp'd the present day!"

"什么!? 你的哥哥在哪?" (What!? Where is your older brother?)

Speaking of the devil often has the side effect of summoning it, (call your preacher™ today!) a familiar voice shouted at the front door.

"媽媽! (Mom) I'm home! Some kids got abducted today!"

HuaXia and China both descended down the stairs gracefully, as if they had long since been expecting Taiwan to be there, Taiwan closed the door behind him.

"台湾, what happened?" HuaXia asked.

"Well... three kids were reported missing and a school bag was found and people said they heard noises and saw strangers at where the kids were supposedly taken." Taiwan explained in one breath.

"And then? What happened next?" Their mother asked, growing frantic.

"They somehow came back but two were unconscious and school was dismissed."

Their mother breathed out a sigh, distraught but relieved "At least you two are safe".

"Anon school did finish, what shouldst we do'th?" China asked.

"Both of you go upstairs and do your homework." HuaXia instructed, wringing her hands.

Taiwan mentally groaned at China, sending her a long suffering look before going upstairs.

\---------------0---------------

And then China was lying on her bed, neglecting her math homework™. She was about to doze off, that was until a random stranger burst into her room.

"Woah! this room is a mess." They said, their voice piercing.

They messed with some fabric, thread and needles and flipped papers in her math homework on her work bench.

They made remarks like "Woah, is that actually silk?" "Oh, so that's how you solve it!" "Ouch! what pricked me!?" And she felt the distinct urge to disembowel them.

This continued until-

"jsdfgbej ugyfe ril lhe lieh 'oeh euherg esghe sigeheg ihui tgrut ighi !!!

WHO IS'T ART THEE AND WHAT ART THEE DOING IN MINE ROOM!!!?" China screeched, jumping out of her bed and slapping their hands away with a fly swatter (the one lying conveniently near her work bench).

They retracted their hand, clutching it to their chest "Owwie, that hurts!"

The intruder was a young man, somewhere around her age, around sixteen or so. He appeared to have thirteen red and white strips with a blue square at the top left of his flag with an overabundant cluster of stars. China couldn't tell the colour of stars since it is blocked by a pair of sunglasses.

"Oh! I didn't see you there, who're you?" He asked as though he hadn't been swatted.

"I shouldst beest asking yond questioneth! Who art thee!?" She stabbed the swatter forward as if it were a sword.

"Chillax, I was just visiting for a friend."

"Which fiend? I hath not seen thee 'round in this neighbourhood!"

"Yo America, I got snacks!" Taiwan's voice echoed throughout the corridor as his footsteps ascended the stairs.

Taiwan appeared at the door, holding packets of pocky sticks.

He laughed at the scene "America, my room is over there." He jabbed his thumb down the corridor.

"Thee knoweth that germ?" China asked scornfully.

"Yeah, he's that new kid who moved in." Taiwan explained nonchalantly, waving away the question with a loose hand.

"Weren't thee did suppose to beest doing homework?"

"Yeah, well, I jumped out the window." Taiwan said nonchalantly, as though it wasn't the (second) most absurd thing China had heard all day.

"Woah dude, you jumped out of the window?" America interjected, amazed and incredibly annoying.

"Well, you were blowing up firecrackers in your face." Taiwan replied.

"Hey, it was an accident." America whined, pouting but not really defending himself.

"Sure, putting firecrackers in your mouth is an accident." Taiwan retorted, an eyebrow raised.

"Can thee both, at least receiveth out of mine own room!" China interrupted, the swatter making a resounding crack as it met the wooden table.

"Well _I'm not in your room."_ Taiwan said, still at the doorway, smug.

"Then can thee receiveth that germ out?" China pointed at America.

"Alright, alright, I'll leave. But can you get this thing out." America said with far too much confidence, lifting his hand revealing a sewing needle sticking out of his thumb.

\--------------0--------------

After that horrendous nightmare of a needle embedded under the thumb nail and getting it out soon after, China laid still on her bed, still neglecting her math homework and now messy workbench, with different kinds of fabric all laying on top of each other and pins and sewing needles and rolls of thread scattered everywhere across the desk and floor. She could hear banging from Taiwan' s room. What are they even doing?

Boredom hit her soon enough, having nothing to do, she got up from her bed and started fixing the mess previously made and completed her math homework. Still bored, she packed away her math homework and got out her English, science, music and business studies homework.

Eventually, all of her brain juices were slouched out of her skull like a disappointing slushie so she did a bit of embroidery and beadwork. Thankfully neglecting the part where her nightmare repeated.

Unfortunately, she still got bored being in a tiny room so she started going through her closet and dressing up in the most fancy™ clothes she could find.

This went on for quite a while until she caught someone watching her through their window and in through hers. She couldn't tell their appearance but their flag was mostly blue. When their eyes met, they smiled and waved.

Embarrassment flooded her whole body as she approached the window and closed the curtains, blocking their view. Whoever they were, she hopes she never got to meet them.

\--------------0--------------

Russia struggled to keep all the ushankas from flooding out her closet and trying to consume whatever came across their path. She eventually blocked the wardrobe door by putting a broom stick in between the handles and slumped on the still bombarded door, they'd go quiet in a bit. She knew so, she knew too much.

She went on her phone to see what people were doing. She saw a text message from China which said "I'm a bored."

Russia typed back "same".

An idea popped into Russia's skull like an ice pick, she texted "want to go park?".

Another message appeared, "k" it read, and so it was spoken.

The quest to the park began.

\--------------0--------------

The last dude in the last chapter who did not get bamboozled™ walked down a long corridor, his footsteps echoed in a rhythm across the long hall and high ceilings as his cloak trailed behind him.

He approached a huge, obsidian door laced with carved golden trims and pushed it open, revealing another room lined with two rows of pillars. At the end of the rows of pillars sat a grotesque figure, resting on a throne with his head on his fist and his elbows on the armrests of the throne. A woman was standing a few steps from beside him. She appeared to be a human, not a countryhuman, just a human like me and you. Shocking, I know.

"Why do you trespass in my presence?" The one on the throne boomed.

"Forgive me, Lord Ashtaroth. I was unable to complete the task you ordered of me." The cloaked figure bowed down to his waist.

"How... disappointing. And where is the partner I assigned you?" Ashtaroth asked, and though his tone was light it still registered as an order.

"He was slain, my Lord." The man simpered.

"What incompetency is this." Ashtaroth huffed to himself. The man flinched as though scolded.

"FuFuFu. Turns out he is as weak and pathetic as the peasants." The woman giggled, her voice falsetto.

"Silence. And you-" Ashtaroth's piercing gaze fell on the trembling man "explain yourself."

"I don't know what happened," he muttered anxiously "my partner was dead and the sacrifices were gone, and there was a talking goat-" The dude paused when he noticed Ashtaroth's eyes narrowing.

"A talking goat?" Ashtaroth asked.

"Yes, my Lord." The dude tried to swallow past the knot in his throat

"This is unacceptable!" Ashtaroth brought down his fist against the armrest as the dude and the woman flinched at the impact, shying back, one, two, three steps.

Ashtaroth cooled, his gaze falling calm again.

"If you wish to live, describe the world and the inhabitants it... _reeks_ of." Ashtaroth's throne had cracked, the cloaked man noted mildly as his mind began to go blank from terror.

"There are humans! b-but they are different than normal humans we think of. They- they just have spherical balls for heads my Lord."

"Hahaha. You hear that my Lord! humans with balls for heads!" The woman cackles.

"Hush." Ashtaroth murmured, his body tense enough to send warning bells through the woman's head, silencing her, "Continue."

"They have Earth countries' flags im-imprinted on their face."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, my Lord!"

There was a beat of silence.

"Hmm, how interesting." Ashtaroth murmured to himself, not quite present.

"Then who are these countries you tried to sacrifice then?"

"I think it was Russia and Thailand, but there was one more but I don't know the flag of the country."

"Describe it."

"It has f-five triangles coming from the bottom left corner, it has five colours, it is blue, yellow, red, white and g-green." His voice cracks.

"Fufu. I think that is Seychelles."

Asthtaroth hummed, the terseness falling out of his stance. He leaned into his throne and after a moment he continued, "A curious turn of events then. What happened after?"

"We were going to sacrifice Thailand and Seychelles but I think Russia escaped with those two, wearing a new dress and shooting ice from her hands." his breathing slowed slightly, calmer as Ashtaroth began to relax at the influx of information.

Ashtaroth nodded "Do you think this talking goat is the root of why they escaped?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Then we must eliminate him, before more magical girls appear." Ashtaroth grunted, balling his fists.

"Since you know what this goat's whereabouts, I shall assign Priscilla to you."

"Fufufu, this will be fun." she giggled, a hand over her mouth.

\--------------0--------------

Russia and China sat on a pile of rocks that somehow spit out water into the pond where the ducks waddled, a waterfall by any other name it seemed.

They were tearing bits of bread and yeeting it at the pond for the ducks to consume.*

"俄国,I wonder, how didst thee make shift to escapeth?" China asked, hucking a chunk into the fray.

"It was the talking goat." Russia said flatly, tearing the bread.

"So thou art declaring yond was the very same talking goat did save thee along with Thailand and Seychelles."

"Да"

"Still sounds fartuous." She huffed, plucking the torn piece out of Russia's hand.

China now honestly thought Russia stuffed meth into her nonexistent nostrils.

They continued to feed the ducks as the ducks fought each other to death, grabbing every single bit of torn bread for themselves. A battle royale it seemed.

They eventually run out of bread as the ducks were now nothing but a massacre of torn legs and wings, and stray feathers piled together, drenched in blood. They'd be back soon.

"Shalt we taketh a walk in the garden?" China suggested, as though they had anything else to do.

"Да, lets" Russia gave a decisive nod.

And so, they took a stroll in The Garden of Friendship: Where Friendship Blooms™. It is a peaceful garden filled with flowers of all kinds, 'every flower in the world!' it boasts. You can feel the wind blowing at your face with birds chirping their melody as you observe the different types of flowers in the garden, you are filled with determination.

And so China and Russia strolled along the pathway, trailing along the rows of arrangements of the *many assorted flowers. (*Tittybong Park is in no way responsible for death, injury or irritation caused by ingestion, contact or breathing of plant material.)

Their legs grew tired of walking, so they decided to enter a rather specific part of the garden, laiden with tables and benches for anyone to rest, and also a few dozen Brazillian Sleeping Blooms**. Surely no one was going to take advantage of that.

No one was there but them and a rather particular woman that sat on one of the benches. She looked like a normal human, not a countryhuman, but a human just like you and me, odd I know.

China and Russia noticed how detailed her face was with a mop of curly strings flowing to the back of her head and a lack of colours on her face and shuddered at the sight of her mound of flesh, right at the center of her face, poor thing.

"Are you Russia?" She asked quietly, eyes flicking to her face, profiling her.

"Yes?" Russia asked back.

"Oh my lord, you're so cute!" She squealed as she ignored Russia and cupped China's cheeks in her palms.

"Who is't art thee and what art thee?" China asked her, bewildered as struggled to get away from her grasp.

"That, sweetie, is none of your concern." She smiled and China suddenly fell unconscious.

Russia picked her up before she hit the ground, eyes widening.

"What? What did you do?"

"Oh nothing, at all dear." As she slapped her hand on Russia's face and she could feel drowsiness swiftly seep in, eventually she too fell unconscious.

+=======0=======+

Russia woke up again, but this time in a bed with China beside her, the soft, pure -likely above a thousand count- cotton of the quilt wrapping around them, providing them warmth from the cold air.

Russia noticed that instead of being in her school uniform -she and China were not bothered changing after school- they were replaced by a tight fitting dress that hugged their waists and draped down at their hips.

"Fufufu, that dress looks quite pretty on you." The woman -sitting cross-legged on a chair- giggled to herself, her grin hidden behind her fingers.

"Who are you?" Russia asked. The woman gave off purpose, Russia knew instinctively that her plans involved her as a part of it, but she couldn't put her finger on exactly what that part entailed.

"I'm glad you asked! The name is Priscilla, keep it in mind." She gave a bow and a wink.

Russia got up, feeling the drowsiness leave her.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"I- no? Why am I here?"

She giggled, it sounded wrong, hollow almost "You know a certain goat. A _talking_ goat to be exact." Priscilla explained waving her hands vaguely, accentuating each word.

Diablo came to mind.

"So thee aren't falsing about the talking goat after all." China murmered groggily, only half awake and lazily rubbing her eyes.

"Wonderful! So you do know!" Priscilla cheered, clapping her hands with far too much force, Russia winced at the sound.

The world turned upside down for Russia for a brief second, but that second had her levitated into the air and slammed down onto an armchair, her back suffered most of the strain, certain to bruise later. She found herself paralysed, unable to put up even a token effort as escape. Her blood ran cold.

"俄国!" China yelled as she tried to reach Russia but was caught behind by a man she didn't recognise, the panic in Russia's gaze had her guessing that the man wasn't particularly friendly.

"So, be a good little girl and tell me all. About. The. Goat." Priscilla leaned dangerously close to Russia's face, her index finger lifting her chin to force Russia to make eye contact with her.

"Never!" Russia said, building up enough strength to turn her head away from Priscilla.

A sudden pain shot through Russia's body, it felt as though her veins had filled with flame, her eyes with pumice, her bones with ash. She sucked in air through gritted teeth against the excruciating pain, she didn't even have the control to scream. She knew that if she had control of her body that it wouldn't have been all that unlikely for her to bite off her own tongue or break her teeth.

"If you tell me what I want, it all stops. You don't have to do this to yourself." Priscilla reasoned mildly, her tone almost motherly as she stroked Russia's agony taught cheek.

Russia's fingers dug into the edge of the armchair, convulsing just as much as the rest of her, her eyes so wet that she could barely see anymore. She could still feel the snowflake pendant lightly bouncing from her seizing, only lightly as she could only barely move.

Some distant part of her -that wasn't begging to whatever god that was listening so as to end all this- was thankful for it, she would have torn herself apart otherwise. Priscilla mustn't have bothered taking the pendent. _The flowing dress has the same aesthetic as the pendent._ Russia thought hysterically, _Priscilla must have good fashion taste_ it felt like some part of her had gone entirely feral.

It had felt like days had gone by already.

China struggled against the man.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!" She cried, kicking at the man behind her till she tore a 6 inch strip of skin off his shin with her heel, she wretched herself away from his shock loosened grasp and ran at Priscilla as though a hellhound was on her tail.

Peiscilla grunted as she felt China crash into her, ignoring Russia for just a second so as to seize her attacker. China cried out as she floated up, her body tensing horribly, as though her whole body had cramped at once.

Russia seized the moment, half insane already.

"MAKE UP!"

She yelled it like a prayer, reverent and desperate for any means of salvation.

A bright light flashed across the room, blinding white and intense. As soon as the light was gone, Russia was in her Sarafan and Kokoshnik, her eyes just as cold as her powers. There wasn't a dredge of mercy left in her, nor a whisper of the pain that brought her to it.

Priscilla stared in shock as the man growled, having seen her once before at the fall of his partner "So it was you!"

He lashed out at Russia. She dodged, dizzy but this form allowed far greater perception, she watched Pricilla as she prepared to attack again.

Russia targeted only Priscilla and the man, and though the form had strengthened her, it did not provide accuracy, the room iced over. She wondered idly if she would be stronger once she had mastered this. She felt distant still. Empty.

"I see, you aren't going to cooperate." Priscilla ground out "Let's end this quickly."

Pricilla dragged her fingernails into her forearm, deep enough for blood to seep out. The blood congealed, a sabre like shape in forming in her hand as her wounds healed far quicker than they should have.

Russia felt her attack build under her skin, something caught her attention however, the man stood there panting and bleeding still, he held China again in his grasp, a knife at her neck.

"Ah, ah, ah~ Not this time." He mocked Russia, gripping China tighter with a cold grin on his face.

Unfortunately for him China was a good actor and she knew how to play dead. China threw her leg back, kicking him in his loins, she threw her head back and managed only to get a scratch on her neck. He dropped the knife and fell to his knees as China squirmed away from him.

"B*t€h." he wheezed.

Priscilla was about to swing her sabre at Russia until someone interrupted them.

"Yoohoo~ missed me?!"

Everyone directed their direction to the perpetrator, Diablo standing upright, his front hoofs behind his head, swinging his hips from side to side. Russia blinked, surprised.

"How did you get in here?" Priscilla asked, panting.

"Teleportation." Diablo responded mildly.

Priscilla lunged at Diablo.

True to his words, he disappeared before she could reach him as the other dude and Priscilla slid across the ice and slammed into the wall. Diablo reappeared beside China.

"Quick, put this on." And just like the last time, he spat out a pendent, but this time a brass star pendant, still covered in saliva.

"Ewww!" China whined, grossed out.

Russia appeared beside her, "Trust me, just wash it and put it on".

Searching for a water source -none except for a few ice that melted-. China managed to wash off the excess saliva and dried it on the gown she was wearing, ruining it in the process.

"NoooOooOoOoOo! I spend hours on that!" Priscilla screeched on the top of her lungs, sabre digging into the ice so she could gain leverage enough to stand.

With China putting on the pendent, she asked "Anon, What doth I do?"

"You apparently yell 'make up'." Russia replied, eyes firmly set on their stumbling captors.

"Art thee s'rious?"

"Да."

"Why?"

"I don't know, ask him." Russia pointed at Diablo.

"Ay! Don't look at me, I dunno either!" Diablo yelled back.

With holding back what little honour she had left, China yelled "MAKE UP!"

As you would expect, a bright light flashed across the room and China's now ruined gown was replaced by a Tang Dynasty style hanfu. The waistband, decorated with floral and lunar embroidery, wrapped at her chest and tied together with a red ribbon, flowing down along with a blue, pleated dress. Underneath her dress, was a pink ancient chinese style under shirt with floral patterns. A chinese style crown sat on her head with a sheer pink face mask, flowering down half her face.

"Oh." Was her simple response.

"Is that all you have to say?" Russia asked, eyes wretched off their captors before shooting back.

"Well, not as weird as those folk." China pointed at the last dude and Priscilla who were struggling to keep their balance on the slippery ice, failing each time as they fell on top of each other.

"So that's why they didn't attack?" Russia asked herself.

"Well, they have been like this since the beginning." Diablo explained.

"Doest this cullionly yond I can freezeth this whole cubiculo?" China asked.

"Not quite."

"Then does it do?" Russia asked.

"I forgot." Diablo said with a shrug.

They both stared at Diablo in disbelief.

"Ay look! Its been a long time since someone used it." Diablo muttered.

"Then we shall figure it out." And China got up, trying not to slip on ice.

She took a deep breath, deeper than she thought she had the ability to take -it crossed her mind for a second that she sounded like a fourteen year old Billie Ellish fan- and focused on the energy flowing around her.

When it was time to unleash her attack, she blew up the whole arena, the power within her erupting forward with little care for her still shaking body, her marrow still ached deep inside her, and the explosion made her feel as though she had been turned to mush.

An explosion erupted as China could feel the energy burst forth out of her palm as it transformed into a raging ball of plasma, bursting at the seams already. The explosion went on for yards, obliterating not only the room they were in but the building in its indiscriminate blast, vaporizing everything above them and raining down ash onto the white ice.

The man and Priscilla stopped in their path and turned to face the explosion. The man turned to ash and cinders, Priscilla's only saving grace was that she had made a partial blood shield, protecting much of her from the explosion. It saved her from disintegration but little else, minor burns wrapped around her, though they were already healing. She was unconscious and so they saw little gain in giving her any more attention.

China observed her surroundings -when the blinding flash had faded- only to find herself in a field with rocky mountains in the distance. Not far from there, they could see the edges of civilisation, which meant home... hopefully.

Russia and Diablo appeared from under the debris, Russia tidying up her clothes, uninjured due to her still being transformed, though that too was fading.

"Well, luckily I found these." Russia said with a bounce in her tone, holding their school uniform she somehow found. Her eyes were tired, though her body did not yet show it.

"Ah! I remember now, this pendent gives you celestial magic!"

"So basically powers granted by space stuff?" Russia asked sarcastically.

"Ay!" Diablo shouted.

Russia rolled her eyes.

"Anon those gents has't been flung out, it's most wondrous if it be true we wend home." China said.

"Well Russia, you heard the missy, head home and if you happen to need me, I'll be up in the mountains with all the other mountain goats. " and Diablo trotted off to the mountains.

"Now," Russia turned to China "do you believe me?".

"Indeed." China replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly 4000 words.
> 
> *http://antigua.mamacoca.org/docs_de_base/Consumo/MAIN%20SACRED%20PLANTS.pdf-the flower and research done on it, also called angels trumpet -editor
> 
> **do not feed ducks bread, it is very unhealthy for them. Instead feed them frozen vegetables on dry land so they do not get sick -editor
> 
> Halp my editor is evil { luv u too bb- editor}
> 
> Edited by Littleseneca


	3. Plays on classic themes

Walking around the calm farming village of Poowong, Russia and China -now in the school uniform Russia pilfered from the building- tried to figure their way back to Tittybong.

They passed through simple buildings, filled to the brim with working men and women.

Eventually they both slouched into a street side bench, their legs tired from walking and their bodies still aching, though they both knew that it would, somehow, fade the next day.

"Oh, if it be true! may we be receiveth home before sundown." China murmered, bemoaning their situation, an arm thrown over her eyes.

"And have food." Russia added, her stomach demonstrating a whale's mating call, a 0/10 if China's train of thought was anything to go by.

They sat down until they regained their energy, photosynthesising.

And then, once again, they rose and began their walk across Poowong. After a torturous amount of walking, they made it to the outskirts of Tittybong, soaked (though rain had no part in it).

Both were tired and hungry when a quaint little sight greeted them. A restaurant, a true refuge that little restaurant became to them, it was not busy at the particular moment they entered.

A waiter approached them with a tiny notebook and pen in hand. He turned his attention to them politely and asked with a smile:

"What would you like to order?"

Skimming through the menu Russia chose, "Pork plov" while China chose "Bacon fried rice".

"Anything else?" The waiter asked, scrbbing their orders down diligently.

"Black tea." They both answered, heads turning to stare at the waiter, daring him to challenge. He blinked in surprise but wrote it down without comment.

After taking their order, the waiter smiled and walked to the kitchen, and yelled "Order up!" into the void, handing the paper to the eldritch chef with a dramatique flourish.

From where China and Russia were sitting, they could see the chef take a look at the paper and immediately -and majestically, also rather gracefully- pull out kitchen equipment and place each piece on a bench in an organised manner, organised by use, colour, material and finally, size. 

He peeled, chopped and washed the ingredients with the most delicate care as he prepared the ingredients dramatically like he was on a cooking reality show, desperately hoping not to get fired from his job. He smiled at them as he caught their awed looks before beginning to cook.

Russia and China continued to watch in awe at how the chef didn't slip and hit his head or how wind was generated in a kitchen area, somehow weaving through the chef's apron and hair to make it look like a pantene commercial.

The chef managed to finish their food with ease and placed it on the deck, ringing the bell with far less grace then with which he cooked.

The same waiter picked up the plates under the chef's watchful eye and put them on the table.

"Enjoy your meal." He said, moving to serve another patron.

"You too." Russia subconsciously said, sweating through her shirt and trying not to make eye contact with anyone, she felt herself freeze up from the social faux pa.

The waiter stood still for a second before leaving, never looking back at Russia's embarrassed flush while her ushanka's ear flaps slapped her face, this one didn't have teeth, thankfully. Lucky for Russia, no one -who was paying attention- was there to witness the ordeal, save for a black, stray cat looking at her in disappointment at the other end of the curb, outside the restaurant and across the road.

China ignored Russia's look of 'oh god why?', scooping a spoonful of rice onto her spoon, which struck her as quite the redundant statement. There were no chopsticks in this restaurant, she just had to deal with it, it seemed.

Russia followed with her own dish and -you better believe- the food tasted like ichor, Manna, blessed by heaven itself, whatever. It. Was. Heavenly. .

"俄国, tis is actually nice."

"Да, No wonder they haven't fired him. Yet."

Finishing the food in just over a second because it tasted that good™, they paid the check with what money was left squared away in their pockets, then continued their merry way to where home was.

≧◉◡◉≦

They made it back to the park where this venture once began, sitting on a bench to rest their poor soul, singular. (It had melded them together long ago). They noticed more people were present with kids that went to their school, who were still in their uniform. One group in particular stood out, they seemed to be new as Russia did not recognise them, a rare treat.

"Китай, are there some newcomers here?"

"Aye, those art parteth of the family I wast talking about."

Russia observed them, two of them seemed to have the same flag, one of them had a red weed leaf in the middle of his face -China felt bad for them- and the last one had stripes and a butt ton of stars stuffed together at his top left. They seemed to be getting along with everyone.

"He's cute." Russia blurted out.

"Who is't- art thee talking about?" China asked.

"The one with the stars."

"Russia, three has't stars, beest m're specific."

"The one with the stripes."

"Oh, that germ." China glowered, Russiasent her a questioning look.

Suddenly Russia was glomped on by a smol child, said child was Belarus.

"Россия, play with me?" Belarus said.

"Nu." Russia replied, slumping further in her seat.

Belarus sulked, until she saw China sitting beside Russia and her eyes lit up.

"Teach me how to speak emoji?" Belarus said.

"I shalt." She announced regaly "First, we starteth of with the basics, replaceth o with 🅾 and a with 🅰 and b with 🅱 and ab with 🆎." China explained.

"Like 🅱🅾🅾🅱"

"Aye."

"And b🅾nes and 🅾w🅾 and s🅾🅰p and-" and Belarus went on and on until.

"😀😃😺😸👌🌚🌝🌞🌜🌛🗿" Belarus said.

"Seeth, thee can anon speaketh emoji."

"Yay!" Belarus cheered before running off back to (whence she came) her friends, probably to flex her emoji speaking skills to her friends and confuse Soviet's 🅱oomer 🅱rain.

Russia and China watched everyone in the park, though they did not bother to move.

Soon enough, Belarus came up again.

"Украине got work today." She said.

Russia nods, Ukraine worked as a waiter in some cafe that Russia also happened to work at, on alternating days.

"Can we head home? I wanna confuse papa's boomer brain."

"Sure" Russia said, blinking mildly, and stood. She felt herself black out for a second before her vision returned to normal.

"I'll leaveth too, I doth has't work to doth." and with that, China left.

"Россия, where does she work?" Belarus asked, tugging on her sleeve.

"She works at an expensive restaurant." Russia responded, slumped still, placing one shaky step ahead of the next.

"How expensive?" Belarus asked as they walked along the pathway, speeding up a little to keep pace.

"Very expensive." Russia answered back, turning to look Belarus in the eyes, in a hundred yard stare.

She wasn't wrong, China did work in some prestigious catering functions for the upper class, mainly because she was pretty to look at and her Shakespearean English fitted the setting. They forced her to wear a crisp, clean formal suit with a skirt to hide the fact she was a suburban girl just so the posh wouldn't gasp at the fact they were being served by some nobody. Russia thought they were just stuck up snobs born with silver spoons up their butt, controlled by that spoon like rich muppets.

Russia on the other hand worked in the same cafe as Ukraine but as a barista and on opposite days. They probably hired her because of her height and her pretty resting b*t€h face that scared off many a Karen that dared to summon the manager. She wouldn't wish the manager on her worst enemy.

Finally getting home and opening the front door, Soviet, still in the arm chair, peeked up from his newspaper.

"Where is Украине?" Soviet asked.

"At work." Russia answered, slumping against the doorframe a bit.

Soviet hums and goes back to his newspaper. Belarus runs up to him and says, enthusiastically, "🐶🐱🐭🐹🐰🐹🐭🐭🐱🐹🐭🐱🐱🐹🐹"

Soviet nearly choked on his cigar.

"How did you manage to utter those..." He stopped and tried to remember what they were called again,"......emos?" Soviet muttered, finishing the question.

"But папа, it's emojis."

"That movie was horrendous, who made such monstrosity? Must be those damn phones!" Soviet went on with his regular boomer rant. It was a bit late today actually, usually those were an afterschool thing.

Having no interest in hearing Soviet rant again and seeing Belarus get grounded, again, Russia said "Belarus, let's play tic tac toe."

"Yay, tic tac toe!" Belarus cheered as she followed Russia up the monstrous stairs, leaving soviet to his mumblings.

"At least my kids don't stick their faces in their phones." Soviet could be heard, muttering under his breath and turning back to his newspaper and reading even more anti-phone propaganda.

True to their words, Russia and Belarus played tic tac toe while the sentient ushankas hissed at them behind the barred closet door, the broom handle was holding for the time but who knew how long it would last.

"Yay, I win." Belarus beamed.

"Oh no, I hath been defeated, what ever shall I do?" Russia said playfully, slumping across the side of her bed.

Belarus giggled "Whats y=mx+b?" she asked.

"The formula for a straight line." Russia answered, without a beat of thought.

"You're sm🅰rt!" Belarus said.

"I just learned it before you did." Russia replied, patting her head.

"Why do we have to learn about lines and linear graphs?" Belarus asked, tilting her head.

"I don't know."

"That's what everybody says."

"But wait, there's more™!"

"There's more!" Belarus gasped, a hand on her chest.

"Yes, even more!" Russia continued.

"Like what?" Belarus asked, entransed, her hands laced infront of her chest.

"Like curves and parabolas and cubics and differentiation and functions and factorisation and calculus." Russia said, with false joy in her tone.

Belarus stared in absolute horror, she was not prepared for what the future had for her.

"All of this, for what?" Belarus asked.

"To suffer." Russia responded, resting a hand on Belarus's shoulder solemnly.

"Seems like it." Belarus nodded, leaning into the touch.

°\\_-°0°0°-_/°

Tis was a fine work today. As usual, people turned up in their fancy clothes and chatted amongst themselves and their various cliques.

China greeted them and allocated them to their tables, as that was her job, did thee not read this text properly?

Passing by a certain table, she eavesdropped on a peculiar conversation.

"Are you sure that mad scientist is here?"

"Yes, according to my analysis, he's here."

"Rumour has it that he had a one night stand with the same woman three times and she dumped the kids on him."

"How unlucky."

"If we knew who they were, we could keep them as bait."

"But we don't know who they are."

"Ugh, that's no use, what about that assassin?"

"She is there too and lucky for us, that espionage specialist moved in here too."

"Perfect, any more information?"

"Suspects have been speculated to have settled down and had children of their own?"

"Good, we do not want to disappoint the boss."

Curious, China went over to their table.

"What wouldst thee fine gentlemen has't this fine evening?"

"You look...familiar? Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Nay, thee behold not familiar to me."

"Fair enough, bring us the best you could offer."

"Alloweth it beest known yond thee shall suffer the consequences of thy decision." She glowered and walked off as if she hadn't said a word.

As she trailed away, the men stared at her, eyeing her with a suspicious gaze at her retreating figure as it disappeared into the distance.

China entered the kitchen area, where a chef greeted her with a nod.

"The timeth hast cometh, bringeth forth the most wondrous thee can offer."

The chef nods and nods to another chef from across the room, who nods to another chef, who nods to another chef, who nods to the security camera, who nods to the head chef, who nods to yet another chef and he starts bringing jars loaded in caviar with something devious in his eyes.

He starts popping open the jars of caviar and allows them to plop onto a few plates.

After all the caviar was on the plate. China brought it to the men who she had eavesdropped on. One of them scooped a pile on his spoon and bit down on it, they tried to hide their grimacing. He tried not to spit it back out, which would cause a scene and blow their cover as the taste of rotted fish met their tongue.

China yet again, walked off into the distance, a sway in her hips and mischief in her eyes that reminded the men of a certain assassin.

̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з= ( ▀ ͜͞ʖ▀) =ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿ ̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿

Priscilla walked down the long corridor that lead into the throne room, dreading Ashtaroth's disapproval of her failure. She opened the all encompassing door and stepped in with a shaky breath.

"How was the mission on Earth?" Ashtaroth asked, barely glancing up from his work.

"Forgive me, my Lord... I... was not successful." She plucked at the threads of her spare dress

"What? Priscilla, failed?" he asked himself "This will be interesting. Explain."

"This other country, China I think. She... blew up everything."

"So you're telling me they have new cards up their sleeves?" it wasn't truly a question, they both knew that intimately.

"No, my Lord. It was that goat."

"Unacceptable!" Ashraroth slammed his fist on the armrest as Priscilla flinched.

"How could this damn goat recruit another one!?" Ashraroth yelled, his composure shattering.

Priscillawent to kneel "Please forgive me, my Lord. I-"

"Silence!"

Priscilla immediately closed her mouth and paused her descent into a kneeling position, her face was paler than it had ever been.

"Since this is your first mistake, I'll give you one more chance, but no more." He turned back to his work "Go."

"Yes, Lord Ashtaroth."

And with that, Priscilla left intact, if barely.

She cursed to herself, wishing that it was the object of her ire "Damn you Serica! You'll pay for this!"

(☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜)

It was night, China was snuggling into her bed until she felt someone from far far away forming a grudge against her, she blinked to herself, it wasn't a feeling she got all that often.

( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)

China awoke from her slumber, drowsily she righted herself and walked with a clumsy canter to her wardrobe, retrieving her uniform.

A few minutes later she headed downstairs to where her mother was cooking shallot pancakes in the kitchen, having placed the already done ones all down onto plates on the family table.

China's father came down the stairs soon after.

"You're early again." He said.

"But thou art eke early."

He laughed "You're right." and went over to HuaXia. They started having a conversation in a dialect China did not understand.

Taiwan was the last to come down the stairs, he looked like he went through hell and back.

"How could you get up so early?" He said, betrayed.

"Because I wast b'rn early."

"No you weren't. You were born an hour later." Taiwan said, poking her shoulder as he passed her on the stairs.

"And thee w're b'rn an hour early, doest it not standeth to reasoneth yond thee shouldst awaketh early eke?"

"That's enough arguing for you two." Their father interjected when Taiwan's face grew red "Now, get ready for school."

One of the many weird things about Taiwan and their father is they somehow looked exactly alike. No one knew why but some weirdos thought they were cursed. Well excuse them, the only cursed thing was their minds, as shown in source 1: their stupidity.

China and Taiwan were fraternal twins, if they weren't, they would be the same gender (which was a terrifying prospect, imagine Taiwan as a girl). China was born an hour later because the doctor was high on the hospital drugs that were supposed to be for the patient, his eyes were filled with swirling rainbows though the only swirling thing there was the head nurse's temper swirling on a high tide of righteousness. 

He was soon after fired. Even worse, their father named Taiwan after him, the Republic of China and for China, he just slapped 'People's' in front of his name and called it a day. HuaXia wasn't impressed so she forbade him from naming any future children.

China, as usual, would make sure she finished everything early just so she could leave Taiwan in the dust.

Russia, as usual, would meet her at the bus stop with her ushanka™ trying to fly away before Russia slams it back down with force enough that it should have given her a concussion, one might guess that force did not have an effect outside of battle and one would be quite correct.

"Hello Китай." Russia said, trying not to let her ushanka escape, again.

"Holla 俄国." China greeted back.

"👉👌" Belarus said.

"Wh're didst thee learneth such language!" China gasped.

"The internet." Belarus replied cheerily.

"Belarus, you need to stop going to that part of the internet, they might take you away." Russia said, eyes shifting... shiftily?

"Ahh! I don't want to be kidnapped next!" Belarus said, attaching herself to Ukraine like a limpet.

"Білорусь, you are not going to get kidnapped." Ukraine soothed, patting the limpet's back.

Soon enough, the bus arrived, as usual. They arrived at school, as usual, and sat on a bench in the school playground.

"Who do you think will be next?" Russia said, observing students entering the school gate.

"I knoweth not, 俄国, but timeth shall bid."

A group of students in particular stood out from the rest, the new kids.

"Китай, over there." Russia directed China's attention to the new kids.

"Oh, so those gents'll attendeth this school from the present day on?"

""Да, if only we knew their names."

"The one with the sunglasses is Am'rica."

"How did you know?" Her eyes shot to China

"That germ hath moved in across the street to mineth house and Taiwan hath befriend'd that germ." She replied, meeting Russia's eyes with a simmering anger in her gaze

They went back to silence, not that they were planning anything. They watched the newcomers curiously, a murder to a flock, they seemed to be getting along with other people quite fine.

Perfect bait.

The bell rang, signalling for the students to head to class with its aggressive hum.

"What do you have first period?" Russia asked, pulling her bag over her shoulder.

"We hath history together."

"Indeed we do." Not like anything happened in the real world.

༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ

History was fun. One would get to hear Mr Pangea rant about historical figures about what they should have done instead of what they actually did because of human stupidity. No one knows why they have to learn that world history along with this world's history. Russia guessed one would have to know one's enemies first, after all they couldn't stop all of them. The countries, that is.

Listening to Mr Pangea rant was interesting, one would get to learn unexpected things about historical figures one would have never thought of.

He ranted about Alexander the Great, one would be worried about how enthusiastically he reenacted the stabbing of Alexander the Great had they not watched him practically yell at Greece for daring to call Alexander a tactician. 

"TACTICIAN? HE GOVERNED LANDS AS THOUGH THEY WERE GAUL, HE DISMANTLED BEAUTIFUL SOCIETIES FOR HIS GAIN AND HE FOUGHT LIKE A FOOL WITH ONLY HUMAN NATURE AND LUCK TO GUIDE HIM, A TACTICIAN! TACTICIAN! HE! WAS! NOT!" Mr Pangea shook with anger, his eyes alight with rage. He had continued to describe the tragedies Alexander had brung with him, tearing up when he described the Siege of Alesia and shaking as he yelled about the lives lost to the wars. Truly worn out by the end.

The bell rang. Mr Pangea dismissed the class as students immediately packed their items like the packrats they were.

"What do we have next?" Russia asked, holding the straps of her bag like a life raft in the sea of other students.

"We has't science next."

Science was also fun, one can learn a lot of things, like dislocating someone's arm, dissecting one's victims, production of toxins, the difference between amperes and volts and just how both affect people, you know, the fun stuff.

Russia and China went to one of the lab classrooms and sat down in their seating order. Luckily for them, they were assigned to sit together.

"What are we learning today?"

"I knoweth not."

In science, you either learn chemistry, biology or physics, there are no others unfortunately and most people are enrolled into all automatically as they do not bother to correct their sign up sheet, folly to them it seems.

Mr Tamil kingdom came in and put his stuff on the computer bench.

"Good morning class, today we will be learning about mols."

Moles? So this is biology. Will the class be dissecting a mole?

Someone groaned "I hate chemistry."

"Before I continue, we have a new student in this class, I hope you can all be nice to him. You can come in now!"

As if on cue, someone came in. He was wearing the usual uniform. His canton had the Union Jack and the rest had white stars. He looked around the room and grinned and then he took a seat next to China, Russia immediately hated him.

"And now we will continue on with this lesson." Mr Tamil murmured as he started writing on the white board, the marker squeaking as though it was a mouse. Out of ink then?

The new kid turned to China "You were cute yesterday." He had a strong accent.

"What ever doth thee cullionly?" She asked, not catching Russia's narrowing eyes and clenched fists.

He grinned even deeper "I was the one watching you from the window."

China processed what he was saying until dread shrouded her very being. Russia on the other hand, had turned a nasty shade of angry red, her hat was no longer leashed, though it seemed neither China nor this odd creature had yet noticed.

"Thee did see nothing." China uttered.

"Don't worry, you were wearing tights and a singlet and I only saw the last minute or so," he sounded disappointed "I saw nothing." He agreed, (Russia was planning his death already, pencil snapping in half) turning his attention to the white board where Mr Tamil was writing.

"So a mol is the amount of atoms needed to fill in a standard unit of a substance. The amount of atoms needed to fill a mole of any substance is 6.022x10^23, each has an atomic number, atomic mass and density. It is important to calculate mass and molar mass and later on with molarity and concentration. Remember class, you will need to know this concept in the future, it will come up in the next booklet. There is also a list of primary oxidisers that will need to be memorised, do not worry i will give you a sheet on it at a later date." Mr Tamil explained in one breath.

"Moving on!"

The whole class was soon after taking notes about mols and all the other torturous concepts.

This went on to recess and then a bit more when Mr. Tamil commanded that all that was on the board was to be written in their books before they left.

"Remember class, revise your notes. And also the oxidisers, and main reactants, especially OH-, we're learning about the difference between alcohols, alkanes, alkenes and alkynes next week" Mr Tamil dismissed the class.

\\(-ㅂ-)/♡

Russia and China would usually sat on a bench together, putting their bags on the table. They would usually sit together with their lunch boxes, yet again, observing everyone in the playground. And it seemed today was one of the 'usually' days.

One site in particular at a nearby table had a yelling America, who was harassing someone with "Be my friend!" that someone being Japan, apparently. Poor girl had no choice but to comply with his demand...so that's how you make friends, Russia thought to herself.

Japan made eye contact with China, telepathically begging China to help her. And China, knowing how America was, rejected Japan's request, the look of betrayal was relayed back at China. _No one can take her from me._ China sent an alarmed look at Russia as she felt the surge of possessiveness, it almost immediately shut down when Russia caught her look, instead morphing into something a little more sheepish.

It was a rather unusual sight, speaking of which :It wasn't not like anything unusual happened all that often. Once Greece started breakdancing on a table, flinging books and lunch boxes at Turkey as he danced, his coordination was most impressive.

After forcibly befriending Japan, America came up to China.

"Hey! I know you! China, right?"

"It is forsooth."

And so he sat down next to her, putting his arm around China, Russia again blazed possessiveness China's way.

"And who might you be?" America asked Russia as China got his arm off her, almost wretching the damn germ's arm off, he was no gentlemen, only a gentlemenace.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." Russia said, tightly constrained and rippling with anger.

"Oh bummer. Yo Chi, what's your friend's name?" America asked, putting his arm around her yet again.

"Receiveth thy filthy hands off of me!" China ripped America's arm of her, AGAIN.

"Ow, just tell me and I'll stop." He pouted.

Russia looked at China dead in the eye, signalling her not to tell.

"俄国." China said.

For you non chinese speakers, it sounds nothing like "Russia" so Russia decided to let it slide.

"Eh goh, what a weird name. What period do you guys have next?"

Nobody said anything.

"Oh come on, don't be like that."

Awkward silence. How awkward.

Oh awkward indeed.

"Oh fine then, I'll find out another way." And America left.

"So, thee findeth yond cute?"

"Да."

"Thee has't weird gust."

"I know."

And the bell went.

"Well one has't math next."

"And I have cooking."

And they departed into their separate classes.

For those of you wondering why Russia did cooking, the answer is simple. Soviet's boomer brain cannot comprehend cooking properly so Russia decided to take it upon herself to learn how to cook decent food, and not burn down the kitchen (Ukraine and Belarus knew a little but it was hardly enough to survive off of.)

That day's cooking lesson was a theory lesson, so they, sadly, had work to do instead of a practical lesson, where all the fun stuff happened.

Mr Ghana would always come in with a binder. He would always make sure everyone was wearing black, enclosed leather shoes. _'We didn't want hot oil spills falling on our feet now did we?'_ Russia remembered him saying once, holding a pot full of boiling sunflower oil.

Russia would always sit at the front table alongside Brazil, Lebanon and Cambodia.

"Okay class, today we are still continuing on nutritional diseases and their treatment and prevention for your group assignment. Take out your workbooks and continue on from page 9." Mr Ghana said in a lecturing tone.

Just then, someone came in.

"Sorry, I'm late. I got lost." They said, flushed and huffing, hands on their knees.

"Ah, I was wondering why there was an extra person on the roll today. Please take a seat while I get you your booklets." Mr Ghana said, he then exited the classroom.

He nodded while taking the spare seat on the table with Italy and Greece. Everyone got back to their work as light conversations buzzed around the room.

"Soooo, how do you check up for type two diabetes?" Brazil asked, twirling her pen in her fingers.

"Get a prostate exam." Russia said. Brazil giggled at hearing the word prostate.

"That is only to check your prostate for cancer, not diabetes." Cambodia replied, pointing their pen at Russia with a raised brow.

"I know." Russia replied, scribbling down something.

"We are never going to get this done." Cambodia sighed, facepalming softly.

"Come on, we'll get this done in no time." Lebanon argued back with far too much hope in their tone.

Mr Ghana came back with a booklet and handed it over to the newcomer.

"Since you're new, you don't have to do the assignment, take your time to learn as much as you can." Mr Ghana said, patting him on the shoulder. 

"Well do, sir." He replied back faintly, reading the front page already.

At Russia's table, Lebanon held some pieces of paper in his hand.

"Perfect, now we can put them on PowerPoint." He said.

"But who is going to present?" Cambodia asked, eying the rest of the group idly.

"I will." Brazil said.

"No! You meme too much." Cambodia interjected, eyes narrowing.

"Then I will." Russia suggested in a tone reminiscent of a soldier walking to battle, not yet knowing the horrors of war.

"Nah, your voice is too monotone." Cambodia said, breaking the mood and waving a hand at Russia, dismissing the idea.

"Then I will present." Lebanon said, primmly.

"Ok, fair enough, but I'm changing the slides."

"Huehuehue, and I'll edit them." Brazil suggested, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"And I'll put the information on the PowerPoint." Russia said diplomatically.

"I guess that's settled. Here is the information." Lebanon handed the pieces of paper to Russia, who took it like a final ration.

The bell rang for lunch time, time to go to the library, she supposed.

(ó ì_í)=óò=(ì_í ò)

Russia sat at a computer, transferring the information from the papers to the powerpoint with each painstaking press of her fingers. China sat next to her, trying to finish her drama homework and between them both was Brazil, Brazil was a nice girl, one who could dislocate both your kneecaps if she wanted to, a sinnamon roll, if you will. She was really popular among the year group, simply for her kind, laid back personality. She was easy to get along with so people liked her. A mindless chatter type relationship overall, though often mutually beneficial.

"I thought all you do is act in drama class." Brazil said, who was sitting right next to Russia, and directly breaching her personal space as she leaned above her to read China's assignment.

"I bethought so too but alas I wast wrong." China said, sighing, scrolling down to a red underlined word and replacing it with the correct spelling.

"So what do you have to do?" Brazil asked, leaning over more to view the documents on China's table.

"Write a story."

"Oooh~ What story are you writing?" Brazil asked, leaning forward moreso, China wasn't quite sure how she was supporting herself as her hands were still over yonder with her own work.

"A story about a knave overcoming his struggles." China responded, raising a brow as Brazil wobbled.

"And what are you going to do with it?"

"Seeth what other people hath wroteth and receiveth ideas and combine those folk into one story methinks."

"Ooh~ Sounds fun."

"Psst." Was heard from under the table.

Russia checked under the table to see Diablo there.

Russia raised a brow, " What are you doing here?" She whispers.

"Priscilla, she's here."

The ceiling erupted as soon as Diablo uttered the last consonant, the room fell deathly silent as eyes shot from their work to the wild eyed and odd looking creature that had caused the whole debacle. Many occupants resumed in a flurry of motion, they panicked and ran out of the library as fast as their legs could carry them, knocking over things all the while.

"What was that?" Brazil asked, getting up from her seat, watching the last of the spooked population of the library escape in whimpers.

"SERICAAAA!!!" Someone roared.

A human landed in a crouch on the carpet floor, her fist making a great indent, wide as one of the many shelves, before the human's eyes shot up.

"Where were you! Leaving after humiliating me like that! HOW DARE YOU!!!" Priscilla yelled, far less composed, her red strands scraggly and burnt as they fell over her face.

"You know her?" Brazil asked as she side eyed China who was frantically saving both her and Russia's assignments.

"S'rt of."

"She is actually a demon working for an overlord." Russia casually explained, tense as a live wire and she rose up to her feet.

"Seriously? messing with dark magic ain't cool." Brazil grumbled, closing the computer.

"Finally, someone gets it." Diablo stepped out from under the table, exasperated, bumping against Russia's leg.

"Some people just don't get it." Diablo continued.

"Is that a talking goat?" Brazil asked, pointing at Diablo.

"Ay, its Diablo to you missy!" He jabbed a hoof at her.

And a ball of blood splattered in front of them, the force of impact pushing them back, Diablo was shoved against Brazil.

Russia and China immediately stood up and yelled "MAKE UP!" And their uniform was replaced by their transformation.

"What the-" Brazil said as she watched in bewildered astonishment.

Priscilla rained a barrage of swipes and stabs, both China and Russia were forced to parry as best they could, but Priscilla's attacks were more violent than usual, her movements sharper and more erratic as she had no hold of them at full power, Russia and China couldn't keep up, quickly growing tired as they weren't allowed a moment's rest.

"We have to do something, they're clearly losing!" Brazil frantically muttered as the battle moved to the oppositeside of the library.

"I know missy, let me think of something." Diablo said, a thoughtful hoof under his chin.

Brazil thought of something as China and Russia were overwhelmed by Priscilla's rage, uncut only because of their speed, their hands never being free enough to make an explosion or to capture Priscilla in ice.

"Ah ha! I got it."

"What?"

"Put this on." And Diablo spat out an Amazonite choker.

Brazil looked at Diablo "u havin a giggle m8"

"No I ain't havin a giggle."

Brazil looked around to find a water bottle someone had left on a table. She went to grab and then poured the entirety of its contents on the choker. After drying it with her school uniform, she put it on.

"So I get to yell 'make up'?"

"Finally! there's someone here who gets it."

Brazil grinned, "I've always wanted to yell make up."

And so she did.

A bright light flashed across the broken library, lighting it into a blinding contrast of light pages, washed out covers and bright splinters, as her uniform was replaced by a vibrant arsenic green dress with golden beads embedded upon it. She wore a feathered headgear with a masquerade mask.

"Woah, this is cool!" she said whilst looking herself over, running her fingers down the beading before bunching her fists and feeling each individual bead dig into her palm.

Brazil looked over to China and Russia, who were still struggling against Priscilla. China was constantly blowing herself up, having no other fuel for her explosions along with whatever parts of the library she could get her hands on whilst Russia froze the floor, slipping on it for a split second before she caught herself by freezing the bottom of her sarafan into the ice for the split second it took her to stabilise, risky, Diablo noted. Priscilla wasn't doing any better as her blinding rage caused her to also slip on ice, though she didn't have more ice to save her.

"So... I'm not going to be like them right?" Brazil asked, jabbing a thumb at the stumbling trio.

"You're smarter, so probably not." Diablo replied, almost feeling the urge to face-hoof.

Whilst getting up and walking back into what had apparently classified as a battlefield, Priscilla noticed Brazil's presence.

"Ack, not another one™!"

"Thaaaaaats right! There is another™!" And so Brazil concentrated on her energy, as one does, and felt the new roiling power flow into her veins.

When she thought she was ready for it she discharged it all at once, sunflowers sprouted from the library floor and started shooting sunflower seeds everywhere in a machine gun like spray.

The girls took cover behind a table whist Pricillawas distracted by hundreds of tiny seed bullets.

"Brazil, is yond thee?"

"Yes, its-a me, Brazil~" she winked, sending the papercut laden two finger guns. 

"Don't we have to do something?" Russia asked herself.

"We can't use our powers properly yet. What can we do?" Brazil murmured back.

"We needth a planeth."

The table was hacked to tatters by a rather pissed off Priscilla who had been pierced with the sunflower seeds now sticking onto her, they looked like black leeches under her skin, still writhing with the leftover power. It made Russia sick to her stomach, eeewww.

"You. Will. All. Pay." She said , reforming her blood sabre, displacing the seeds as it flowed out of her wounds.

The girls scattered across the library as Diablo head butted her from behind.

"Russia, quick! freeze the ground!" Diablo ordered. As Russia did so she slipped and face planted into the carpet floor, this time her powers not being quick enough to save her the humiliation of it.

"Brazil, summon some vines."

"Oh! I can do that." She turned to Priscilla, plucking one of the sunflowers off the floor and using it like a cane, she spun it as she began her tangent, "Stop! I have the power of God and anime on my side!"

And so soft fern leaves sprouted from the floor and spread themselves out like the umbrella pine of a plinian explosion, just as devastating as well.

"Dammit, I said plant vines, not those interweb vines!" Diablo said.

"Oooh. Those vines" she hissed out apologetically, "It's... kinda too late for that." And she manipulated the fern leaves to wrap themselves around Priscilla, who was trying not to slip, her sword barely able to keep its shape as she focused on trying to keep her balance.

As the fern leaves wrapped around her, struggling to get out of its grasp, she yelled, "I swear when we are through, I'm going to lock you all up in my dungeon!"

"China! Do your... Thing!" Diablo ordered, hesitating as China glanced at him with pure exhaustion and frustration, her arms singed from the wrist to her elbow.

"Tis. I shall do." She said as she threw a fireball, packed with a harsher heat, to Priscilla. Express delivery, it seemed.

"Oh, you like that? your gonna have so. Much. Fun in my dungeon~"

And China blew away her expression under the rage of the fireball, the look of Priscilla's oddly pleased face sent shivers up her spine.

The room fell silent again, Priscilla disappearing, the soft sounds of fire eating through books was scarcely audible after the gauntlet they'd been through. It was silent for a heartbeat, another and then-

"Well, that's the end of that." Russia said out of nowhere, dusting the little bits of book ash off her hands.

"Um." Brazil interjected "Shouldn't we... Leave? the authorities are coming."

"Aye, we shouldst."

And so they immediately left, before they could be seen and henceforth linked to this...incident.

"What the hell happened here?" echoed from behind them just before they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly 6300 words.
> 
> Edited by Littleseneca


	4. Of goats and cat-tle

"Russian Federation?"

"Here." Russia said as Song Dynasty continued to call out the roll on the school's track field.

"It sure was something back there." Brazil said, as they were surrounded by the chatter of other students.

"Aye, 't wast." China nodded.

"So. What's going on? Why are weird people coming here?" Brazil asked, motioning to all the school.

"Demons." Russia muttered, tying a loose shoelace with a sharp _zzzzp_.

"Anon yond I bethink about it, thee nev'r didst bid me wherefore?" China turned her attention to Russia.

"The lady we just saw was Priscilla. She's a demon working for an overlord called Ashtaroth who's conquering the universe, apparently." Russia explained, trying to get her ushanka to stop slapping nearby people, Austria was rather unfortunate in having been forced to stand next to her as everyone huddled to hear Ms. Song's rather quiet voice.

"People's Republic of China." Miss Song called out.

"H'ther." China said, putting up her hand to make sure she was marked present. 

"So, will there be more?" Brazil asked.

"Probably." Russia replied, finally containing the hat with creative use of a spare shoelace, it growled and hissed, though that didn't alarm either China or Brazil.

"Oh. Great, of course I got caught up in this mess" she mumbled to herself before turning back to Russia, "By the way, what happened to the PowerPoint.?" Brazil asked.

"I saved it, don't worry." Russia said.

"Oh good, I was panicking about that."

"Ok everybody, since everyone is here, you can all go home for the day." Miss Song waved them off dismissively.

Everybody bodied their way out of the grass area and into the crowd gathering near the gate next to the bus stops.

"So, what shalt we doth?" China asked, sidestepping a particularly sweaty classmate.

"Well, there is this arcade I found in the mall." Brazil replied, wincing as someone stepped on her foot.

"Cool, where?" Russia asked.

"At the top floor."

"N🅾ice" China muttered, breaching the fray.

ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

Russia and Brazil were playing one of those dancing games where you step on some tiles while holding some handle from behind, Dance Dance Revolution to be more specific. They both managed to beat the highest score which was impressive, though that was arguable as they had only beaten the hard mode high score and not EXTREME mode™. 

They were now playing vs'.

"Huehuehue, I haven't been playing all this soccer for nothing!" Brazil flexed, missing a few moves in the process.

"And I have not been cossack dancing for nothing!" Russia replied in quite the same tone.

China stood there with a sweat-drop, surrounded by a crowd, observing in awe at how fast, sturdy and T H I C C both Russia and Brazil's legs were. Though soon enough, Russia won.

"Damn!" she turned to look up at the ever so slightly taller Russia, "I slipped." Brazil said as the crowd dissipated.

"Sure you did." Russia replied in mock sympathy, patting her arm and getting off the platform.

"I'll win next time, believe it." Brazil huffed, crossing her arms.

They, began to step off of the machine but had barely touched the ground when-

"Fancy seeing you here." Someone said behind China.

She turned around to see the same dude from science.

"Thee again. Has't thee has't to baffle me?"

He laughed, "what's so embarrassing about it?" He asked with a shrug, not meeting China's eyes "Anyway, I'm here 'cause there's nothing to do there."

"Oh, Australia, how's it going?" Brazil asked, wiping some sweat off her brow

"I'm doing fine mate, thought I'll come here since school is over, anyway." He seemed to spot someone in the crowd, "I think New Zealand's here, see you around!"

"Yeah, see you around."

And so the girls played a few games, shooting games and one of those annoying claw machine games where one just can't seem to win.

"Dammit, this is my 34th time, why I haven't gotten a single chocolate?" Brazil grumbled at the claw machine, giving it a firm slap.

"Let me try." Russia said, winning but a single piece of chocolate, much to Brazil's charagrin. Russia stared at the machine with burning fury.

"Allow me." China said, and won 69 chocolates, nice.

"How?" Brazil asked, dumbfounded and accusatory, all in the same breath.

China shrugged as she popped a piece of chocolate in her mouth.

They exit the gaming arcade with a butt-ton of chocolate, 1060 litres or so.

"Well, that was fun but i gotta go." Brazil said, looking up from a message on her phone.

"Well I have work today." Russia stated,

"Then i shouldst headeth home." China said, rationing out the chocolate tothe others.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Working in a cafe is either stressful or incredibly boring. There are some days no one comes in and there are some days, where the place is flooded, and seeing as the holidays would be coming up it was more often the latter.

Today Russia had a mix of both. A lot of people had been coming in but not so much as to overwork the employees.

As routine dictated, she would serve people coffee while listening to the radio. That specific day's broadcast in particular, was....interesting to say the least.

"Just a few hours ago in Tittybong High School, an unknown explosion erupted out of the school library. Authorities report the perpetrators covered the school library in ice and... fern leaves?" The news lady said baffled, she cleared her throat.

"Anyway, reports also show students running and screaming in fear, calling their parents on their phones. There were, and thankfully so, no casualties as students were dismissed for school for the day. Thank you for listening to The Nooz." And the radio cuts off to an advertisement, Raid Shadow Legends: One of the Best online RPG games™,one of the biggest mobile role-playing games of 2019 and it's totally free!

Currently almost 10 million users have joined Raid over the last six months, and it's one of the most impressive games in its class with detailed models, environments and smooth 60 frames per second animations!

All the champions in the game can be customized with unique gear that changes your strategic buffs and abilities! The dungeon bosses have some ridiculous skills of their own and figuring out the perfect party and strategy to overtake them, a lot of fun! Currently with over 300,000 reviews, Raid has almost a perfect score on the Play Store! The community is growing fast and the highly anticipated new faction wars feature is now live, you might even find my squad out there in the arena!

It's easier to start now than ever with rates program for new players. You get a new daily login reward for the first 90 days that you play in the game! So what are you waiting for? Go to the video description, click on the special links and you'll get 50,000 silver and a free epic champion as part of the new player program to start your journey! Not sponsored so please don't sue me.

Just as Russia was going back to the counter, guess who was there?

The US to the A! To the U.S.S.S.A, wait. Oh.

"Oh, eh goh, you come here often?"

"I... work here."

"Oh really," he clears his throat and stumbles over himself a little "um, can I get a cappuccino?"

"Four dollars."

America handed her a five dollar note and Russia gave back a dollar coin.

"Eat here or take away?" She asked detached, America squirmed at his reception. 

"Take away."

She then went all the way to the back so as to grind the coffee beans and get the coffee machine ready. She added two shots of coffee espresso and filled the rest with boiled milk, making sure there was froth on top. She then added chocolate powder on top before covering it with a cap and handing it over to America.

"Thanks eh goh, see ya around." He gave her a quick salute and left with his cappuccino.

the next customer came. 

Oh no. 

she hit the Code Red and her fellow workers tensed as the LED turned on, Karen's incoming.

(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

Damn Karens, always summoning the manager, don't they know the manager ain't got time for their inflated ego?

Russia finally finished her shift and was making her way back to her house. She opened the front door to see Soviet reading the newspaper, as usual.

"Ukraine left some Plov in the fridge." He said snorting two cigars in both his non existent nostrils.

Russia nodded and went to the kitchen to heat up some plov in the microwave. She had to admit, Ukraine was a good cook.

Leaving the now dirty plate in the sink, Russia plopped down onto her bed, finally being able to rest after the scarring of the Karens with their kids listening to Kids Bop. Ugh, they had the audacity to tell her to 'calm down'.

(='∀｀)人('∀｀=)

Russia woke up that morning, thankfully before the blasted alarm clock's screeching. The window was broken before Russia knew it. She got her school uniform as the ushankas continued to hiss at her, though they hadn't the energy to move after the day before's attack on the door.

You know the schedule, Russia went to the bus stop where she met up with China and they went to school Ya Da Ya Da Ya.

First period, Russia had maths, she sighed to herself.

Miss Babylon soon enough came in with a smile on her face.

"Today class, we're learning about linear functions!"

The whole class groaned.

"Cheer up everybody, you will get it soon enough."

And she started writing and sketching graphs and equations nobody even understood. And then, she stopped writing.

"Okay everybody, I want you to take notes." And so Miss Babylon started giving a lecture.

Everybody tried to keep up with her but the information was skipping over their heads, like rather ambitious sheep. Russia sat there and thought 'What is the purpose of this?'.

Fortunately, the bell rang as everyone quickly packed their stuff and rushed out the door, never to be seen ever again. Russia was going to her Arts and Craft class, fortunately China was in that class.

Unfortunately, she bumped into America.

"Oh hey, eh goh. That coffee was nice yesterday."

"Good to know." Russia said, nodding before trying to escape.

"So, what do you have next?" mission failed, we'll get em next time

"Not telling."

America looked around.

"So you got arts and craft?" Russia will give it to him, he had some spacial awareness.

"How did you know?" Russia asked sarcastically.

"You're standing near the door way."

"And aren't you late for class?"

"Welp, you got me there." He gave her an embarrassed grin she couldn't help but smile back to "See ya around eh goh." and so he left.

♪───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────♪

Art class was fun today, Russia and China got to make pottery, and they got to keep it once it was dried and marked.

Everybody's hands were soon smeared with clay with some of it hidden under their nails. Some even made it onto their uniforms but they could wash it off when they got home.

Someone decided to make dick out of clay and display it in front of class, and Miss Maya was by no means impressed.

"Who put that there? You all know better, you're in Year Ten and I expect maturity!"

Nobody said a word.

"You know who you are, come out before there are consequences." Miss Maya warned.

The class remained silent, everyone shiftily eyeing each other.

"Well, since nobody admitted it, everybody gets to stay in at recess."

The whole class groaned, planning their revenge on whoever made that clay dick. They would pay.

The bell rang for lunch and Miss Maya left them for recess detention unsupervised, somehow.

Everybody sat in silence, some of them muttering vengeance for their stolen recess time. Angry muttering soon turned into a heated argument.

"It was you wasn't it!"

"No it was you!"

"No it's not him you idiot, it was her!"

"What? it wasn't me, it was him!"

"I believe it was her." India pointed at China.

"Nay, tis not!" China objected, standing up.

"Its not her, she was with ろしあ (Ro-Shi-A; Russia) the whole time. It was him." Japan pointed at South Korea.

"No it's not! It was him." South Korea pointed at Egypt.

"It wasn't me, it was your brother!"

"If it was, it would be a nuke, not a dick! And he isn't even here!"

"Then I think it is her." Egypt pointed at Palestine.

"What!?"

"That's not true, Palestine would never do such a thing." Jordan defended Palestine, unrolling his sleeves and ready to throw hands.

"Can we not point fingers on who did it!" Germany yelled over everyone, slamming his hands on the table, red and frustrated. The room fell silent.

"Wait, I believe there is a note underneath." India said.

She held the note in her hands and it read.

"Y'all all got dunked on!  
xoxoxo  
Love, 台灣 <3"

And then the bell went.

Everyone groaned as they made their way to third period.

॰•॰•॰•॰•॰•॰•॰•॰•॰

Russia and China made their way to their science class.

They sat in their usual seats with Australia sitting somewhere else.

Mr Tamil Kingdom came in.

He began drawing a broken lined semicircle with a line in the very centre of the shape, writing the formula 'S=ut*at^2' and turned to the class.

"Today we will be learning the speed at which you can throw, how far it goes and how to calculate that in your head." Mr Tamil said flatly, no one was sure which one though.

He went out the door again and dragged in steel tipped javelins in a rolling tub.

"Head to the field with a pen and a notebook, we're going hunting." He said, blinking mildly at the students bewildered expressions.

Everybody did as they were told and headed down to the field where the Roman Empire was making some kids who were some grades below them run around the field.

"Now class" He said as the last of them arrived "observe the force and curvature of your spear as you throw. Now, go."

And everybody started throwing javelins at the poor kids while Mr Rome is standing there with a shield, deflecting the javelins with a "tink".

The poor kids were running even faster with their tiny legs could take them as they scattered and screamed in horror.

"30km/hr*5sec+ (-9.8)*5sec^2" Malaysia yelled to the pleasure of Mr.Tamil

"I've always wanted to do this." Australia said throwing a javelin at Fiji.

Romania yells at the top of their lungs, chasing down terrified juniors into the tree line, their spear -javelin, sorry- sharp, but their eyesight sharper, they turned to the rest of the class, motioning for them to follow, and a few did, they turned to their new tribe and nodded. The hunt was on.

Germany saw Mr England walking to the office, he turned to England 'that stupid teacher' he thought to himself as he threw the javelin at England 'this is for my assignment!' Germany thought to himself.

The javelin stabbed England near the shoe, barely grazing his toe. England let out a piercing scream alerting everybody.

Everybody stopped what they were doing to see the screaming man clutch his now bloody foot.

The kids were now nowhere in sight as Mr Tamil Kingdom ordered everybody to put back the javelins.

"Germany, explain yourself." Mr Rome demanded.

"It was an accident, sir." He replied without remorse, Mr Rome narrowed his eyes but nodded.

"Very well then, go back to class." He waved them off, moving to pickup Mr England for express delivery to the nurse's office.

Germany returned back to class along with the rest of Mr Tamil's class, a tiny grin on his face.

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Mr Tamil Kingdom was writing more equations and various curves on the board... Wait, was that how to make a nuclear bomb?

In Russia's peripheral vision, she could see North Korea behind the classroom window scribbling everything down. His eyes met hers and he glared at her, her eyes immediately diverted.

She immediately returned to writing down her notes and a few minutes later the bell rang.

｡*ﾟ.*.｡(っ ᐛ )っ✂╰⋃╯

"Huehuehue, one for ye and one for ye."

"Brazil, stop putting avocados everywhere." Russia's eye twitched.

"Nu." Brazil replied, eying her as she defiantly placed another avocado on the PowerPoint presentation.

Why did they agree to let her edit?

Russia watched Brazil edit the PowerPoint while putting different pictures of avocados _everywhere_. By the time she was done, she had edited a lot of transition scenes that were far too dramatic for an assignment on a health project.

"Art the avocado's very much behoveful?" China asked rhetorically, writing something in her workbook, raising a brow.

"And done!" Brazil cheered at the dramatic avocado slideshow, ignoring China.

"Brazil, what the блат?"

Before anyone could say anymore, (or raise objections) the bell went for the next class.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

China sat there in drama class with South Africa sitting beside her.

"Hallo class, I hope you all did your homework."

"Yes Mr England." The class replied monotonously

Just then, someone walked in.

"Sorry I'm la-" America paused, eyes widening.

"America, how fitting. Take a seat." Mr England didn't look up.

Drama class was the class that no one was really bothered choosing so it was an amalgamation of students from all year groups that didn't choose an extra subject. Since they were taught to act, they got to put on shows for special events and extracurricular activities. Those poor fools that didn't sign up (or were drafted in) didn't know what they are missing out on.

America sat at the back of the class, and slumped down into his chair, avoidingeye contact with Mr England.

"Now," Mr England clapped, drawing the drowsy class's attention "since we have a new student in class, let's do some revision." He put up his pointer finger, "First of all, while acting, you must always stay in character, failing to do so will lose suspension of disbelief in your story and will cause other actors to lose their focus and make them break character. 

Second of all, you must not make unnecessary gags and by that I mean you _must not_ rip an inappropriate joke or else it will make it difficult," he raised a brow at a certain subsection at the back of the class 

"such things are restricted to forgotten lines during live performance. Third of all, you must not refuse an impromptu line while acting as the scene will cease." Mr England finished, placing both hands on his waist.

"Now that I explained everything. Would one of you be so kind as to let America join your group?"

"Nah, old man. I'll stay here." America interrupted before anyone could volunteer. 

"Suit yourself, moving on then."

China worked with South Africa and Germany. She sometimes glanced over to America during the class to see him distressed and uneasy. She watched him have a glaring competition with North Korea but she ignored it and went back to doing her work, glancing every now and again.

(•_•) ( •_•)>⌐■-■ (⌐■_■)

Tis is anon home timeth as students happily hath walked out the school gate, running hence to their freedom.

Drama class was interesting to say the least. America somehow managed to start a fight with North Korea, Mr England tried to break them up but America wouldn't cooperate with Mr England and North Korea wouldn't cooperate with America. Was he always like this? China's eyes narrowed, she hoped not.

"Китай, you looked troubled."

"俄国, thee wouldst not believeth what hath happened in drama class."

Russia raised a brow, putting away her forgotten lunch "What happened?"

"Am'rica did start a square with n'rth k'rea."

"Really?"

"是. Those germs madeth a scene."

The bus abruptly stopped. 

"Well, it looks like we depart here, до свидания." Russia said, leaning on the window.

"再见。" China replied, standing up and wondering out the bus, waving as the bas departed.

She made it back home and just as she entered through the front door-

"中国, nothing happened today, right?" HuaXia asked, looking up from sharpening her butcher knife.

"Nay, 妈妈."

"Alright then... just be safe."

China nodded placidly and went up the stairs, not paying too much attentionto her mother's newfound tension. She heard talking and video game sounds from Taiwan's room. He sure came home early today.

Paying no heed to the room she entered her own and dropped her school bag beside her bed, taking the time to take clothes from her closet before she went to the bathroom.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘

South Africa went home that day, thinking 'What the heck was that class and what is wrong with that kid?' or a similar approximation.

Drama class was usually a very quiet class, nobody knew exactly why North Korea chose such a class but everybody was a tad too scared to ask. She hoped that this 'America' kid didn't act up even more but then again... it was entertaining to see actual 'drama' in drama class.

She returned home and walked straight to her bedroom not paying a lick of attention on her war path through. She had to share her bedroom with Swaziland and Lesotho which could be annoying, mainly because they ask her a lot of 'why' questions not unlike: "why is the sky blue?" or "why are blueberries blue?" or "why does our fart smell?". Even worse, they snored all night long. 

Ugh.

South Africa put her school bag on a chair and laid down on her bed with a tremendous _fwump_. Lesotho and Swaziland both shared a bunk bed anyway -to conserve space- and if a three tiered bunk bed did indeed exist, South Africa knew her parents would buy just that.

Lesotho and Swaziland burst into the room and started jumping on her bed, again.

"Why are you guys like this?" South Africa asked miffed, tugging the blanket as they jumped around her body.

They both ignored her -as always- and continued to jump on her bed. Ugh.

She sighed and went out for a walk, there wasn't any real use arguing to deaf ears. While walking around the neighborhood, a pile of puppies followed behind her for no reason, again. She wondered how this quiet suburb had gotten so weird. She once read about an urban legend about the G.O.A.T and the havoc it would wreak upon the citizens of Tittybong, and the saviour who will come and save them all. It was prophesied the saviour will be born from a bar of soap and one of their parents would not really be a country.

Everybody thought it was fake but they tended to talk about it like it was real, but such was the urban legend it seemed. For South Africa, she thought it was steaming pile of feaces from a bull, not that you'd hear that from her, but as they said 'it's the thought that counts' which, funnily enough, was too a steaming pile of bullshit. Whether it was true or not, no one really knew, it wasn't really worth the thought either way.

She found herself at the bottom of the mountains, still close to home, but a little too far to run to. She noticed India trying to pull her bag from one of the straps with a goat, biting onto the other shoulder strap, an odd tug of war, it was amusing.

"Let go of my bag, goat!" India said, breathless and a whisper furious.

"Never!" Did... the goat just speak?

South Africa went to help, pulled the goat into her arms and held him aloft, he bleated in surprise and betrayal as India snached her bag back.

"Thank you, I really needed that help." India said, a little smile on her face, and... oh.

"Ay, put me down!" The goat screeched.

"You can talk?" South Africa asked attention drawn back to the goat, her face a little flushed.

"Of course I can." It... He? thrashed, forcing South Africa to release him.

The goat tried to get India's bag again but she lifted it up where the goat could no longer reach it.

"You have to give that bag you hear me! There's a demon in there!" It bleated in distress.

"Nonsense, demons are fictional creatures." India replied, holding the bag close to her chest

"That's what they all say!"

"Um, India? About demons being fictional... isn't there a talking goat right in front of you?" South Africa deadpanned, twitching as both their eyes turned to her.

"I am no creature and I am. NOT. Fictional!" Something jumped out of India's bag and landed on the ground. A black cat?

Oh, a talking cat, because this day was perfectly normal. Clearly.

"Nya." The cat meowed in japanese onomatopoeia, voice deep and gravelly, ew.

"DEMON!!!" Diablo charged at the cat who leaped away in a dramatic twirl.

"Wait a minute, if that cat is a demon, then you must be...?"

"No, I'm not! Just listen to me!"

"There're both demons! It all makes sense!" And India started, slapping the poor thing with her bag, eyes wide open as though she were possessed.

"You want my bag?! Here it is!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, a tad hysterical.

South Africa stood there a little whelmed as the goat murmured and screamed a mantra of ow's. The cat then transformed into a grotesque looking creature and stalked up behind South Africa. Said demon's plans were foiled by a well placed head butt by the apparently mythical goat.

"Who are you and what have you done with that cat?" South Africa said, a little miffed.

"Silly human, I am the cat." And so she lunged at India and South Africa with great velocity and acceleration -damn, one of the Tamils seemed to have rubbed off on her- but both managed to get away from her grasp in rather dramatic fashion. It felt like being in a really underwhelming action movie.

"Quick! Run while you still have legs!!" The goat screeched at the girls, who took to his instructions as though they were gospel and... He? continued head butting the demon.

Both headed into an abandoned shed and hid under a shelf with boxes around them until the goat materialised in front of them.

"How did you manage to get in?"

"Teleportation." Was the response, deadpanned. One would expect no less.

"I'll need therapy after this." South Africa said massaging her forehead

"Me too." India agreed, leaning against her. Wow, okay.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are~" The demon sang, lurking outside the shed, her voice echoing behind the wall. Well they assumed it was a her, but nobody had the guts to ask.

"So, how are we going to escape?"

"You can teleport right? Teleport us out of here." India whispered.

"I can only teleport one person only." The goat explained, flinching at a particularly heavy step.

"Then teleport one of us out, teleport back in and teleport the other."

"Yeah...about that. When I said I can teleport one person, I meant me."

Both girls started at him in disbelief.

"But you're a goat!?"

"Ay! Don't dehumanise me!, Its Diablo!" It yelled back.

The barred shed door was kicked down.

"Ring a round the roses,

A pocket full of posies,,

Atissue, atissue

We all come out."

She sang as she loomed over and flipped over boxes.

"Quick! put this on." It harshly whispered and vomited out two pendants.

India and South Africa looked at Diablo with discontempt. They needed to escape not dress up, but they were dying anyway and so India grabbed her water bottle from her bag and poured the entire contents onto the pendents, washing away the saliva that cling to it, though unfortunately not the scent, the demon respectfully waited at the door.

After drying it up with a ragged towel lying beside them, they put the pendants on.

The boxes around them were flung into a wall with a disheartening crack, revealing the same demon that tried to chase them.

"Found you~" she sang, soft and mellow.

She lunged at them again but India, South Africa and Diablo managed to duck under her massive arms, the wall behind them shattered like porcelain.

"Quick! yell make up!" Diablo yelled.

"How is that going to solve anything!?" India yelled back, squatting into the cover of one of the few untouched boxes.

"Just do it!" Diablo yelled getting away from the demon the second time, if by only hairs.

Considering they were both dying and would cling to a snowball's chance in hell, South Africa and India yelled "MAKE UP!"

The usual white light flashed before their eyes to see their uniforms replaced by a dress.

India was now wearing a draping purple dress with golden beading, peacock feathers at the bottom, it was all rather elaborate and felt heavy from all the peacock feather embroidery lining the bottom.

South Africa, meanwhile, was discovering that she was wearing a frilly black dress with white outlines. A ribbon with black and white patterns, starting from the centre of her neckline all the way down to the bottom of the dress, tied and held in place at the white belt in her waist.

"What just happened?" South Africa asked.

"Dammit not again!" The demon yelled, before growing larger in size, penetrating the shed roof, not that there was all that much resistance in the first place.

"Quick! Do something!" Diablo yelled.

"What do you want us to do?" India screeched back, feeling an abrupt rush of adrenaline, her hands shook but her head held steady.

"Wait. Let me figure it out first." Diablo said, crouching down, deep in thought.

Well that was helpful.

A huge fist slammed where South Africa was before she leaped away from the impact on instinct, landing further back than she expected.

The demon laughed,"This will be easy."

"Ah yes, now I remember!" Diablo cheered.

"Remember what?" South Africa turned away from the demon for a second.

"It better be something to save us." India grumbled.

"India, you can make stuff stronger or weaker. South Africa, you can bend space." Diablo explained.

"How do you expect us to do that?" India asked incredulously, jumping away from the demon's swinging tail, her back touching the wall before she rushed under its arm.

"Just think about it!" Diablo said.

South Africa thought about Diablo's explanation. What did he mean by 'she can bend space'?, did this mean she can bend the sky above her or the ground below her? Just... space?

India on the other hand, wanted to get away from the demon. If only she could out run it... ah hah!

The second that the thought left her mind, a faint gold and red glow surrounded her. An entire fist slammed at her direction. She leaped away to find she can run at what felt like the speed of light.

Upon her new discovery, she thought to herself about how if she could make herself faster, then she could make the demon slower. Her theory was proven true, though it certainly didn't make the hit to her chest hurt any less.

The demon's movement and attacks were slower than before.

For South Africa, she was able to lift objects from her mind and then throw it at the demon.

Seeing as the demon did not want to get pelted by random objects she had no chance at dodging, she said,

"Screw you guys, I'm outta here." And then the demon transformed into that very same black cat and ran away.

"Well, that was easy." Diablo said, untouched from the battle.

┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬┴┬┴┤( ͡⚆ل͜├┬┴┬

South Africa had finally figured out what Diablo meant by 'she can bend space'. She could bend the environment around her to her will, she felt like the avatar™. She used her new found bending abilities to fix the damaged shed and the battlefield to make it look like nothing at all had happened, no sirr-y. She didn't want any suspicions now did she?

"Now that is over, y'all should go home." Diablo said, as if he had done anything at all.

"No shit Sherlock." India retorted.

"Ay! Don't sass me!"

Both girls turned to leave until Diablo interrupted them, again.

"Oh yeah" he snapped with his... Hooves? Well anyway he made a finger snapping noise "By the way. Come to the tallest peak of the mountain this morning Saturday!"

They turned back around to him.

"U havin a giggle m8" South Africa said, once more whelmed.

Going to the highest summit of the rocky mountains was tiresome. Anyone even bothered would be considered very fit, yes quite.

"Ay! Don't argue with me, you need to work on your cardiovascular fitness and on how to use your powers!"

"Well that makes a lot of sense," India shrugged "we should be going then before someone sees a talking goat." India slung her backpack over her shoulder, massaging her forehead.

And thus, India and South Africa left to the paths that led them their merry way home as Diablo yelled at them in the distance for sassing him, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5210 words.
> 
> Edited by Littleseneca


	5. Detention downers

"South! Africa! Where have you been? Don't you know it is past your curfew!?" South Africa's father, Union of South Africa ground out, reprimanding.

"I know, I know." South Africa replied with little zest. How could she explain to her father that: a) she was nearly killed by a shape shifting demon, b) she encountered a talking goat that c) spat out a piece of jewlery that gave the wearer a fancy dress along with magical powers. He barely understood how phones worked!

"You know what, you are grounded!" Union of South Africa yelled back.

Well it looked like she wouldn't be able to go to the mountains after all. Ugh.

(⊙.⊙(☉̃ₒ☉)⊙.⊙)

On the night of the full moon, Diablo wondered down the desolate sidewalks, sticking to the shadows. They had always been close friends of his. He observed families through their windows, and trotted through thin air as he hummed a Christmas carol.

He trotted to a window and started licking the panel while he monotonously bleated,

"Baaaaa."

Alerting the person behind the window, Brazil, who was doing her integration and differentiation homework. She went up to the window, her chest bounced with the speed she ran with and her hips swayed to the side each time she took a step, and she leaned into the open window. It looked a little painful honestly.

"What are you doing?" Brazil asked, tilting her head.

"I'm here to tell you..." Diablo trailed off, trying to remember what he was going to say. He closed his eyes in deep concentration for a second, Brazil leaned forward, enthralled.

"...to come to the highest summit of the mountains on Saturday morning." Diablo finished.

"Why?" Brazil asked, shoulders dropping from where they'd risen.

"Don't question me! Just do it™!"

"But my dreams are dead?"

"Ay! Don't sass me!"

"Brazil, who are you talking to?!" A male voice, presumably her father, yelled from a room not so far away from them.

"Um, a friend!" Brazil shouted back over her shoulder.

"Okay! Just keep it down!" Brazil's father replied, quieter.

"I'll come to the mountains." Brazil said, turning back to Diablo.

"Then it's settled." Diablo muttered ominously, walking off into the horizon, leaving Brazil to figure out how to explain to her father on why there was a random dirt smudge on her window.

Diablo yet again strolled into the night sky, admiring the beauty of the moon, poor Kaguya (or was it yue?).

He reached a random house, peering at the window to see Russia in her pyjamas lying down on her bed, her busty bosoms threatening to rip apart the buttons. She really needed a bigger shirt, but that was a thing to bring up at a different meeting.

Before Russia could doze off, Diablo teleported inside and said,

"Wakey, wakey! Rise and shine!"

Russia immediately sat up. Blinking away sleep sand and staring up at the hovering Diablo,

"What do you want?" She asked, peeved.

"I want you to come to the highest summit in the mountains on Saturday morning," Diablo replied, feelingthe distinct need to explain himself.

"Fine." Russia simply said before slumping back down into her sheets and rolling to face away from him.

Satisfied, Diablo teleported back outside into the sky, yet again skipping on thin air, it turned an odd pink behind him but he wasn't one to question it.

He reached his final destination™. He peeked through the window to see China get her butt into her bed, snuggling under her bed covers like a particularly sleepy puppy. Diablo screamed at the window, waking China from her near slumber and turning her soft sleepy into a murderous tired.

She went to her window and opened it with more force than was necessary, cracking the paint,

"Wherefore art thee h're!?" She asked.

"I'm here to tell you to come to the highest summit in the mountains on Saturday morning." Diablo said as though he hadn't been a pest.

"Wherefore?"

"Ay! Don't question me!"

Seeing as China wanted to go back to sleep, she agreed and Diablo who finally left her alone.

Diablo strolled along into the dark, lonely, sacred suburb of Tittybong, admiring the peacefulness it had to offer at night, if one was ignoring the sentient hats battling the street rats for scraps.

Tomorrow was another day to look forward to.

ヽ(￣д￣;)ノ=3=3=3

Brazil woke up from her slumber after sunlight crept through the window panel -and directly into her eyes-, the smudge still evident long after Diablo's visit.

She sat on her bed for a second, struck with vertigo before she got up and retrieved her school uniform from her dresser, still thinking about an excuse for the smudge.

She went to the kitchen and made herself cereal, not bothered doing any actual cooking. Her father soon walked in himself, into the kitchen and made himself some toast, yawning a little.

"Good morning, Brazil." He said despite his grogginess.

"Morning papai." Brazil greeted back, only just having woken up herself.

Uruguay came in sliding down the staircase railing and face planted himself on the floor

"Uugh." Uruguay groaned into the floor, muffled.

Brazil made her way to school, saying goodbye to her father who was about to head down to work on her way.

She always walked to school on her own before she met up with Argentina half way there and then they'd banter about who is the better soccer player amongst them, same old, same old.

They arrived at the school gates and parted ways with a friendly shove and twin smiles, her arm always felt warm long after they seperated.

Brazil headed up to the library only to see Russia and China attempting a puzzle, a thousand piece puzzle.

"Yo, how's the puzzle going?" Brazil asked, taking a seat between them, facing the devastated looking Russia first.

"Suffering." Russia replied, planting her face into the table.

Brazil took a look at the puzzle package, it was -apparently- a picture of Mona Lisa but with dank memes. Brazil chucked to herself. She then helped them try to complete the colourful and chaotic puzzle but the picture was too memefied and the puzzle pieces looked like it could give you seizures if you moved them too quickly. She wondered why they'd torture themselves with human puzzles.

"Why are we still here? Just to suffer?" Brazil asked, going cross-eyed.

"Who is't knoweth?" China said in the very same tone.

By the time they completed all the side pieces, the bell went for everyone to. Oh how you say? "GO TO CLASS!" or anarchy. Take a shot and guess which one dear tailor's apprentice.

Everyone ran out of the library like a stampede of children rushing for ice cream. Brazil leaned onto the front counter table and waited for the crowd to remove themselves from the library.

"Why are they like this?" Mr.England groaned behind the front counter, placing down his annotated copy of 'W;T'.

When the crowd finally left for class, Brazil walked out the door and went to Language and Poetry class, again.

Brazil didn't know why they had to learn about poems and stories from Earth like Haikus, Shakespear or Sun Tzu but Brazil guessed it was easier to brainwash the humans through propaganda. Not that her country needed it but eh, knowledge is knowledge.

Ms.Ancient Egypt came through the door and put her folder on the teachers desk, agitating a plume of dust from her remarkably clean folders.

"Okay everybody, we are going to do an analysis of Romeo and Juliet." She said while handing out booklets. It was only a whisper thinner than Brazil's arm, yikes.

"I will give you a few minutes of reading time." Miss Egypt added before turning to the board and writing 'ANALYSIS OF SCENE 1'.

Someone muttered under their breath,"They're just two horny teenagers."

Brazil received one and opened the first page, an essay about the characters in the story and the role they contributed to it.

Not wanting to spoil the story, Brazil skipped to the actual story, reading the dialogue and -thanks to China's Shakespearean english- she could understand... half of it. Okay, maybe that was pushing it.

"What is this gibberish?" Vietnam, -who was sitting across from Brazil- muttered, Brazil sympathized.

She turned over to Vietnam only to see him glaring at the book, trying to make sense of what the characters were saying. If looks could kill, Brazil thinks Vietnam would have already torn a hole through the book. Brazil turned back to her own, trying to ignore Vietnam's muttering.

Romeo and Juliet was interesting to say the least. Not having to see your love because of family problems was a little harsh. If only their plan of eloping went well, they would have been a happy couple. But then again, they were teenagers and lord knew how bad those arguments could get, there would probably be trouble in paradise at least, they had only known each other for three days at the most.

Miss Egypt interrupted the class a half hour later. 

"Okay class. reading time is over."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and focused their attention to Miss Egypt. The plagues would come otherwise and she was buzzing already.

"Now. To make sure you all understand the language and the context, let's break down each concept with each act." Miss Egypt started writing on the whiteboard around the text she wrote a bit ago, creating a mindmap.

"One of the main themes is Fate. We could argue our life has a path ahead of us and we have no say. We are destined to do something or for something to happen to us and that is decided by fate. Basically, our future is set in stone.

Now one might argue, our future is not determined by fate but our choices and these choices have consequences, which dictate the direction our lives take.

Shakespear explores this idea through his play Romeo and Juliet as Romeo falls in love with Juliet, whom he tries to elope with. They both ended up dying so think to yourself, is it fate for them to fall in love and die or did they choose to fall in love and die as a result?"

While everyone is writing down notes as Ms.Egypt began to write about the nuances of love and lust, Brazil thought to herself about how you don't choose who you want to fall in love with, if that is so, is it fate you fall in love, but then again love is determined by connections to others and taking chances, so it could also be argued...

The deeper Brazil delved into herself, the more the only conclusion dawned on her, at its most basic form love is just a bunch of chemicals in your brain or you find the person good enough not to piss you off, or maybe both so take that fate! Or, that could also just be fate working. Ugh, what did it matter?

Brazil started writing down her notes that she had come up with her Big Brain™. Soon after, Miss Egypt said,

"Now everybody, share your ideas with the person at your table."

With the way the tables are lined, there were around six people per group.

Her table happened to include Vietnam who was sitting next to Philippines, Argentina who was sitting next to Brazil and the last two tacked on at the ends were Romania and Bulgaria.

"I have no idea about what is going on and what they're saying." Vietnam murmured miserably. It looked like he wouldn't be able to hold a conversation with China, China didn't look all that disappointed though, she turned back to her group with little fanfare. Oh well.

"I can help you with that." Philippines offered. Maybe he could with Philippines as the translator? Brazil felt sorry for her wasted time translating Early Modern English.

"So we are supposed to talk about...fate?" Argentina asked, thinking about discussing fate in class as a subject is weird, too much nuance.

"Fate, what a cruel thing." Romania muttered to herself.

"Brazil, what do you think?" Philippine's soft voice piped up.

"My 🅱ig 🅱rain™ concluded fate is D I S G U S T A N G." Brazil said, her eyes turning a vibrant lazer red before turning back to normal.

This caused anyone who heard it giggle to themselves.

"I think fate is real. Just today, I read my horoscope and it said I would have a good day, and I did!" Bulgaria said, a stretched smile on his face.

"At least one of us didn't have a bad time." Brazil hummed, slumping back into her chair.

"What happened?" Philippines asked, concerned.

"A bird thinks it is a good idea to poop on me and the next thing I know, I tripped, in front of everyone in school!, but then... they..." Bulgaria sighed dreamily at the thought of another student. Ew, poor him.

"According to my tarot cards, your day is going to get a lot worse." Romania said, holding up three cards in her hand. Bulgaria's smile dropped before glaring at her.

"Wow, sucks to be you." Argentina mocked, cleaning a nail.

"And you're not doing any better, my tarot cards say you will fall in this very room." Romania proclaimed.

"Oh really? When?" Argentina challenged, leaning back into his chair. And just like that Argentina fell back.

"Owie." He said, even though he wasn't really all that hurt, somehow.

"Cool. Tell me my future next." Brazil requested, head coming up from her assigned booklet.

"And mine too." Vietnam also said, going back to... whatever that was.

"And mine too." Italy from another table said before Germany forced his attention back to his booklet with a "GOTT DAMN IT, ITAILIA!" "Meep!".

"And mine too." New Zealand said.

The whole class started crowding around Romania, ignoring Argentina on the ground who glared at all of them. Miss Egypt was too busy wiping the board! The research!

Romania was saved by the bell™ as it were.

"Woohoo, fate saved me!" Romania said, quickly packing her bag and hurrying out of the class in a rush.

Everybody 'aww'-d in disappointment and went to their next class. Brazil really wanted to know her future. Sad face.

※•※•※•※•※•※•※•※•※•※•※•※•※

One good thing about having a music teacher whose voice could outmatch an angel was that she really knew her stuff, each peel of music would be a blessing. You would get the opportunity to hear their angelic, 'blessed by the heavens' voice every. Single. Class. It almost made one wish to swoon.

Brazil, now sitting next to Russia and China, listened to The Song Dynasty demonstrate how to differentiate tones while singing. The class had asked so many times for a demonstration, to the point that Ms. Song thought that her class would be entirely incompetent. It seemed that Reality was indeed more disappointing.

"And that, class, is how you sing the C# note." Miss Song said, between the puffs that were helping her in catching her pesky little breath.

The class wasn't even listening by that point, they were utterly charmed by her singing, their eyes hazy and their limbs loose.

Miss Song sighed, "Take out your recorders and notes from the previous lesson. All of you will be moving onto different songs today so have a good one picked out by tomorrow."

Fortunately the class had registered what she said, fallen out of the haze by that point, and quickly brought out the required items.

"Now, let's practice." Miss song said, rubbing her eyes with one of her palms.

Everybody started playing the recorder in perfect sync and harmony (the shaking of their hands was hidden under snake-charmer-like movements. Though Miss Song sang like an angel, she could certainly torture like a demon), the tune carried through nearby classes.

"Good now let's analyse how tone, pitch and speed of music can convey mood." Miss Song said, writing on the whiteboard 'PITCH AND SPEED: EFFECTS ON MOOD'.

Brazil looked over to China, Miss Song was her ancestor afterall and Brazil wondered if China had inherited her voice, the soft, mellow tones would certainly match her speech pattern. Brazil then looked over to Taiwan who was sitting at the front, thinking much the same thing. They nodded to each other, a silent vow to never allow the thought any further than this interaction.

"The heart will often copy the beat of a song playing, which is why a song with a quick and uneven tempo can make one feel uncomfortable or very excited. That being said, how do you think a slower tempo might affect someone?"

"It relaxes them?" Iceland answered, unsure.

Miss Song smiles "very good, but it too can draw feelings of sadness and of fear too. I feel I should introduce you to a beautiful piece of sound design that illustrates my point completely" She murmured as she pulled up a movie on the projector, 'UP'.

Brazil immediately grimaced and pulled out a few tissues for China, she really hoped that China wouldn't start crying (as Russia would undoubtedly be furious) but it was an empty hope at this point.

Everyone wrote down notes. Nothing interesting happened before the bell went (save a few tears, though, as Brazil later learned, Russia didn't really mind China crying if it was for a kids movie).

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Last period rolled like the speed of sound as Brazil sat in Textiles class. Who, she wondered, was the dumbass that made a rule so most everyone had to do portfolios for their projects!?

The theme for their current project was winter apparel and everyone had to make something that could be worn for winter. Ugh.

Spain tried to sew tweed only to clog the sewing machine, Miss Gupta Empire was not impressed, not with him at least, the colossal monstrosity of tweed and sewing on the other hand... And so Spain had to fix the machine after school. Well one cannot spell Spain without pain.

And suddenly, school was over.

̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з= ( ▀ ͜͞ʖ▀) =ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿ ̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿

Brazil worked at a dollar store as a cashier. And people over the past few months had bought certain... items that may have implied that they had dubious plans. Someone once bought several gallons of dollar gasoline and a single box of match sticks. Well, she wasn't paid to pry. Whatever their story was, Brazil hoped it was not a tragic one, the old Romeo and Juliet shtic was getting kind of old.

Unfortunately, Brazil wasn't safe from 'Karens' who demanded free stuff from her, as though they knew her, along with summoning the manager, of course. But they often caused enough of a scene that they ended up getting kicked out anyway.

Brazil stood there at the front counter, observing the customers who themselves were scanning through the items on the shelves.

None of them caught much of her eye until someone unloaded tons of toilet paper on the counter, said person ended up being Denmark. Brazil didn't know whether Denmark had diarrhoea, ran out of toilet paper or he was going to "decorate" someone's house, Brazil didn't quite care in all honesty, she just hoped she wasn't the one getting 'decorated' . He paid for the toilet papers and ran out with glee carved into his face. Well, now she was just curious, but everyone knew the old adage about the cat.

A few moments later, Sweden also dumped a pile of toilet paper with an obvious smirk. She quirked a brow and returned a smile.

"Hey Brazil, whats up?" He greeted, eyes crinkling with glee.

"The sky." Brazil replied, scanning the rolls of toilet paper that were certainly piled up high enough to reach the stratosphere.

"So, you have plans or something?" Brazil asked, tenderly grabbing a pack as though it was a game of jenga.

"Oh nothing really." Sweden said, not quite hoping that no one figured out his plan, but nervous nonetheless.

He paid for the toilet paper and, just like Denmark, ran out of the store with a bit of a grin, charming, Brazil thought wryly.

A few moments later, South Korea went up to Brazil and asked, "Where are the toilet papers?"

Sweden and Denmark couldn't possibly have brought the entire stock, right?... then again, those towers were certainly tall.

She looked over to the aisle to see nothing there. It was their last batch. Well f-

"We ran out." Brazil replied hand on her forehead, she let out a muffled sigh, digging under her desk to find the report sheet. They needed more by tomorrow it seemed. Troublesome.

"Dammit, this was my last resort." South Korea muttered, puttering out the door.

"Brazil" The manager said, coming out of nowhere and making her jump "you can go home now."

Brazil nodded, eying him shakily as she went to the staff area and packed her stuff, she noticed that her wrist now had an impromptu grass bracelet, huh, she tried manipulating it like she had in the library. Nothing, she sighed, of course. She tore the grass off, shouldered her bag and exited out the back door, heading home.

\--

This particular afternoon in Tittybong was busy with students having fun and people taking their sweet time heading home. Brazil walked past them, some saying "Good afternoon" to her, to which she responded with a "Good afternoon to you too".

She walked through the front door of her house, her father still at work it seemed, which is why she found Uruguay still face planting on the floor as father would certainly not have stood having one of his children on the floor so ungracefully.

Brazil ducked into the kitchen, ignoring Uruguay and started preparing herself some dinner. She started cutting up various meat and vegetables for Galinhada, which would be ready just enough time for her father to get back.

The creaking of the front door echoed through the house, and damn, she really was going to have to be the bigger person and oil it huh, or she could force Uruguay to take some damn responsibility and do his chores. Brazil's father walked in and locked the door behind him with a little sigh.

"Brazil" He greeted her "how is it going?"

"Papai, I just made food." Brazil said, dragging her father to the table, plopping a bowl of Galinhada in front of him..

He examined it with tired eyes and sent a smile to Brazil, forgetting Uruguay who was apparently still face planting on the floor.

After they both ate and washed the dishes. Brazil found herself sitting at her desk, completing her repetitive Poetry and Language homework. She had to write an alternative ending for Romeo and Juliet, of course with literature techniques the class had taught her previously. Sounds festive, she thought to herself sarcastically.

It was getting late though, so like the responsible person she was (she was still grumbling about that door, but that's neither here nor there) Brazil went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and went back to her bedroom to sleep.

ψ(｀∇')ψ

Friday was one hell of a day! The omniscient narrator thought to themselves.

During the first and second period, Estonia got tied at the top of the school flag by Sweden, who used the flag as a rope (kinky), simply because she annoyed him. Finland beat him up afterwards and Sweden spent the whole second period in the sick bay!

Iran and Saudi Arabia broke out into one of those childish slap fights where they comically slap each other, blocking the path of hallways, preventing people from going to class. The teachers tried to stop them but they just slapped the teachers away. They now have detention after school together along with everyone who was late to class because of them. It was almost like that one time France and Mr England broke into a fight for almost a year, no one saw France after, the canteen was never quite the same after, Mr. England had been devastated.

During recess time, Sweden, now discharged from sick bay, had a fist fight with Denmark because he toilet papered his house and vice versa. Sweden then had to return back to the sick bay with Denmark. They both ended up with detention.

America got various countries from different friend groups (who had little to no interaction with each other) to get along with eachother! an astounding miracle if nothing else, by pissing them all off and bringing them together against him. A fight broke out and they cordially received after school detention.

Greece yet again started break dancing on the bench with his usual (v̶i̶c̶t̶i̶m̶) audience, Turkey getting the short end of the stick. They are now in after school detention, Turkey too....somehow, they weren’t sure how they got in trouble... though there was something about oily hands.

The balkan Slavs got into a huge fist fight. Of course they now have detention.

During the fourth period, Australia and New Zealand skipped class just to tickle Fiji. Poland and Hungary were seen running together, holding hands to the street, stark naked. Even better (or worse) some random suspicious stranger entered the school premises and witnessed the duo.

Lunch time was where the craziness was at its peak, Russia's ushanka escaped and set the bathroom on fire, someone tried to rob the canteen and a group of students tried raiding the teachers building by Naruto running because "they can't give us all detention".

They all got detention.

Fifth and sixth period at least began with a cooled down attitude. Some kids decided to skip class and burn a fence down, but that was neither here nor there.

South Africa sat in after class detention thinking about what kind of shenanigans would happen next. Why is South Africa in detention? (I'm sure you're wondering). She was unfortunate enough to be late to class thanks to Iran and Saudi Arabia.

She looked around the classroom to see who else was there. An itemised list of the countries present included:

America  
Australia  
Bosnia and Herzegovina  
Cameroon  
Chad  
Chile  
Croatia  
Cuba  
Denmark  
Finland  
Germany  
Greece  
Hungary  
Iran  
Italy  
Japan  
Kosovo  
Lithuania  
Macedonia  
Mongolia  
Montenegro  
Morocco  
Nepal  
New Zealand  
Niger  
Nigeria  
North Korea  
Norway  
Papua New Guinea  
Peru  
Poland  
Saudi Arabia  
Serbia  
Slovenia  
South Korea  
Spain  
Sweden  
Switzerland  
Syria  
Turkey  
Venezuela  
Vietnam

It was a total of forty two countries! Forty tthree if you count South Africa. (she would be rather insulted if you didn't)

Mr Jeonivia closed the door behind him and stood at the centre front of the class.

"I hope you all know why you are all here." Mr Jeonivia began, "You know the school rules and you know you should not vandalise, get in fights and be late to class." he lectured, rubbing one of his temples.

"It's not my fault I was late because of these two!" Chile said pointing at Iran and Saudi Arabia.

"Excuse me, it's not my fault he is a donkey!" Saudi Arabia said pointing at Iran.

"Excuse you! You're the donkey around here!" Iran shouted back at Saudi Arabia, standing up and ready to throw hands.

"Silence!" Mr Jeonivia shouted. The room went quiet. He sighed and took a seat, dropping his face into his hands with a sigh, he continued in a significantly more tired tone:

"You are to stay here and think about your actions today. I expect no talking, is that understood."

"Yes sir." Everyone said in chorus.

"I said no talking!" And so Mr Jeonivia left the class in a huff, locking the door behind him.

Most everyone was left there in silence, so quiet one could hear the clock's incessant tick tick tick. The repetitive rhythm of the clock filled the whole class until,

"That was definitely worth it." Sweden said.

"You want to be beat up again?" Finland threatened with a sweet smile.

"Nah, he just wants to go to the bathroom." Denmark snickered.

Sweden glared at him until,

"That was totally worth it." America smirked, leaning back on his chair.

"I will nuke you!" North Korea threatened, getting held back by South Korea.

America smirked a little deeper lounging back into the chair as though it was more a throne than hard plastic "Try me."

In a fit of frenzy, North Korea ripped himself out of his brother's grip and tackled America.

Vietnam, Syria and Cuba shrugged and took to tackling America next, giving him no chance to prepare himself.

"Bird brain." Iran muttered to Saudi Arabia.

"F*€kin' donkey." Saudi Arabia muttered back.

"You know what. Your brother is a wh0re!" Iran poked him with a demanding finger.

"Why you little-!!" And he tackled Iran to the ground.

While they slapped each other, a few countries surrounded them.

"Thanks to you, we were late." Italy said, angry, leaning back against Germany with a cigar on his lips and fingers poised to snap .

"Blame it on him." Iran and Saudi Arabia pointed at each other.

"Get 'em boys" Italy murmured, snapping his fingers and suddenly half the room was entranced.

"Forget this, attack!" And they attacked them both.

The Balkans were fighting amongst themselves while Greece break danced on the teacher's table, flinging books, paper, stencils and the teacher's computer at Turkey with the grace of a ballerino.

South Africa sat there still, never moving a single muscle blank eyed.

"This is fine." She intoned blankly, smiling to herself as a pair of scissors flew over her head.

Mr Jeonivia burst through the door.

"What is going on here!?" He shouted, everyone stopped frozen in place save for Italy who looked like the Godfather, flicking the unsmoked cigar leisurely wearing Germany's coat over his shoulders as a cape.

"He/She started it." Everyone said, pointing at each other.

"It doesn't matter who started it! Everyone stays an extra half an hour! Except for South Africa, you can go."

Filled with delight, she grabbed her bag and skipped out the door, cold seeping out of her as her eyes reabsorbed their light.

"And, for the rest of you, it clearly looks like you clearly need more direct supervision." Mr Jeonivia said, drooping into the door for a second more before pushing himself off of it.

Everyone shuffled back to their original seats as Mr Jeonivia took a seat at the teacher's now barren desk.

"Who threw all the stuff on the floor?"

ㅐㅇ ㅐㅇ ㅐㅇ ㅐㅇ ㅐㅇ ㅐ

South Africa quickly bolted all the way to her home, hoping to get there on time. She ran so fast she transcended time and space! She got there in just three seconds!

She unlocked the front door and closed it behind her as she panted, fumbling before properly locking it again.

Botswana came out of her room with a raised eyebrow and an armful of chip packets.

"You're, like, suuuper lucky that dad is, like, still at work." She murmured, smirking a little at the absolutely sweat soaked South Africa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~5080 words
> 
> Edited by Littleseneca

**Author's Note:**

> Nearly 4000 words.
> 
> Edited by Littleseneca


End file.
